Seasons of Loneliness
by Blue Shakira
Summary: What can I say...HELP!
1. Past Memories

Disclaimer: Don't own them.   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter One: Past Memories   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Gaea+   
  
It was raining….again.   
  
The young man pressed his head against the wall. He closed his eyes as the coldness of the wall touched his skin. He wished the rain would go away because it reminded him of HER.   
  
It had been raining the day she left.   
  
And he still could not forget those mesmerizing green eyes that captivated him.   
  
She has been gone for three years and he….he has to live day after day knowing he would not see her beautiful face again.   
  
'Has it really been that long?' He wondered. Thunder could be heard outside his window. He ignored the sound and lowered himself to the floor. A few strands of hair fell into his eyes, but he didn't care. He felt so alone.   
  
And cold.   
  
But not because of the temperature of the room. It had more to do with the cold in his soul knowing that he would never see HER again. He pressed his forehead against the wall again. Even after three years he still regretted what he had done to her. It was HIS fault that she left.   
  
'Why? Why did I hurt her? Why?!' He thought. He angrily pounded his head on the wall as memories began to flood into his mind.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
Green eyes filled with fear and anger stared back at him. He reached out for her but she flinched away. He forcefully grabbed her shoulders and pressed her to him.   
  
"You belong to me," he whispered into her ear.   
  
"I belong to no one," she spat. She began to struggle from his grasp but he continued to hold her tightly. She looked into his eyes, this time showing no fear. "Let go."   
  
"What if I don't want to," he responded.   
  
"I'll scream."   
  
"No one will hear you."   
  
"You're lying."   
  
"No," he mumbled. He cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips on her soft ones.   
  
Startled, she backed away and slapped him. She was about to run but he grabbed her wrist.   
  
"You belong to me! You will not return to HIM," he sneered.   
  
"Let me go," she yelled.   
  
"I can't do that," he replied. He quickly searched for a spot for both of them. He smiled when he saw a comfortable area behind a bush. 'Perfect,' he thought.   
  
"Wh-What are you doing," she asked, when he gently placed her on the ground even with all her struggling.   
  
"You'll see," he whispered, kissing her neck. "You will be mine…."   
  
"No," she whimpered, realizing what he wanted to do. She felt his hands on her thighs, lifting her skirt up. He then moved his hands up and began to unbutton her blouse. She gasped. He couldn't do this to her!   
  
"Please, let me go," she pleaded. She felt so helpless. "Stop….please…."   
  
He ignored her and continued undressing her while he kissed her exposed skin.   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
He buried his hands in his face.   
  
'She begged me to stop….but I was being selfish. I wanted her for myself.' He thought.   
  
He remembered how warm she felt and how good she tasted. But even that didn't last. He couldn't forget the look on her face after he was done.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
She cried softly, curled into a ball.   
  
With trembling hands he tried to reach out for her but she only brushed it aside. She gathered up her clothes and stood up.   
  
She glared at him. "I hate you," she said quietly.   
  
He felt his throat grow dry. He never meant to do this. He lost control….   
  
Her tears were now dry and she only stared back at him with a cold hate in her eyes. She then turned and ran into the forest.   
  
He didn't have the courage to run after her. He just stood there motionless.   
  
After a few minutes, he fell to his knees and cried, burying his hands in his face.   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
That was three years ago.   
  
And he still shook with shame. They had been enemies at first. Then they became friends. She had believed in him and he betrayed her.   
  
The more he thought about it, the more he hated himself for what he had done. His bangs were now wet and sticking onto his face due to the tears coming out of his fiery crimson eyes. He bent down to the floor and pressed his forehead down to the ground.   
  
Only one name escaped his lips.   
  
"Hitomi…."   
  
Gods….how he hated the rain.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Earth+   
  
"Hitomi."   
  
The young woman who sat alone on the bench looked up from the book she was reading. Someone had whispered her name. Her eyes searched her surroundings. She didn't see anyone she recognized.   
  
'That's strange' Hitomi thought. She shrugged and continued to read her book. After a few minutes, she set the book down. She had lost interest all of the sudden.   
  
She sighed.   
  
She looked up at the sky. 'What if….it was him?' she wondered. She shook away the thought.   
  
"Forget about him," she told herself. "Remember what he did…."   
  
She looked at the ground. She still remembered but for some reason she couldn't help thinking about him. Even after all these years….he was still showing up in her mind.   
  
Why was it?   
  
Hitomi's thoughts were interrupted when sudden cry came out from the stroller in front of her. She leaned forward and saw that her two-year old son had finally awakened from his slumber. He looked up at her with his emerald eyes and tried to reach out for her. He almost cried when he couldn't reach far enough.   
  
Hitomi giggled and picked him up. "You finally decide to wake up," she said softly.   
  
He responded by playing with the necklace around her neck.   
  
"Too bad we have to go home now," she said. She felt him pull her necklace. "Julian…."   
  
She stopped when he looked up at her with his beautiful eyes. He was just too innocent. She exhaled loudly.   
  
"You're everything I got," she whispered in his ear. She ran her hand through his silvery hair and held him close to her.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Please R & R. If I get enough reviews I'll continue….but I bet a few of you already guessed who the mystery guy is. *evil grin*   



	2. Rivalry

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them.   
  
A/N: M'kay….my story is Alternative-ish. Hitomi is 21 in my story. That includes Dilandau, Van and the Dragonslayers. I really don't care about everyone else….I'll just give them an age when the time comes.   
  
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Rivalry   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Gaea+   
  
He ran his fingers down the scar on the right side of his face. He growled inwardly.   
  
The rain hadn't stopped.   
  
He wore his full armor this morning. As usual, it was the color red but this time it was covered by a black cape he chose to wear.   
  
'Dammit. Why is it still raining?' he wondered..   
  
He leaned against the wall, waiting for HIM to arrive. He looked at the rain falling down again.   
  
"Go away," he mumbled to the rain. Even though he stood outside, he was shielded from the pouring water. However, he could still feel a cold breeze passing through the pathway. That was the second thing he hated next to rain because it reminded him that he always felt cold.   
  
'What's taking HIM so long?' He thought angrily. 'I need to get away from this stupid weather!'   
  
"Commander, the king is here," a blond man spoke up.   
  
He looked up, startled. He had forgotten all about Chesta.   
  
"Oh," he simply replied. His gaze fell to the young man walking towards them. He traced his scar. 'Damn, even after all these years I still can't forget that YOU made this mark on my face. Damn you!'   
  
The other man stopped a few feet in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of him tracing his scar. "You're still holding a grudge," he asked, which sounded more like a statement.   
  
"I don't know, I think it makes me look more attractive. All the girls continue to fall at my feet," he replied.   
  
The other man narrowed his eyes. "Well…..SHE wouldn't have fallen in love with someone like you," he said, with sarcasm in his voice.   
  
"We didn't come here to discuss about that," he retorted. "Tell me what is so important that you would like to speak to me about, Van Fanel, King of Fanelia."   
  
Van hesitated. "It was Folken's idea," he began. "If I had another alternative I wouldn't be here…."   
  
Van was now irritating him more than the rain. "Don't you think I feel the same way about this situation," he snapped. "Just tell me what the hell you want to say so we can get over with this."   
  
The dark haired man frowned. "I'm in need of your assistance….and that of your Dragonslayers," he said.   
  
"What kind of assistance?"   
  
"I need bodyguards."   
  
"You're joking, right?"   
  
"I am not joking, Dilandau. Someone tried to kill me last week during a ceremony that was held outside the palace."   
  
"What? And here I thought you could take care of yourself," Dilandau smirked.   
  
"Well, I'd like to thank you for that. Constantly fighting with you helped improve my skills greatly," Van said, nonchalantly.   
  
Dilandau didn't know how to take that last remark. "Indeed it did," he replied. "However, I believe you just wasted my time. I lead a group of warriors, not escorts. My Dragonslayers are not meant to be Fanelian bodyguards. This conversation is over. Chesta, fetch my horse."   
  
"Yes, sir," Chesta saluted. He ran to get his commander's horse after being dismissed.   
  
"You still don't know why I'm asking for YOUR help and no one else's," Van began.   
  
Dilandau had his backed turned to the Fanelian king. "I'm not interested," he growled.   
  
"Hmph….You're still and arrogant ass, aren't you," Van said.   
  
"And….you're not," Dilandau snapped.   
  
"I never said I wasn't," Van said lightly. He paused. "You know, I finally figured out why you hate me so much…."   
  
Dilandau gritted his teeth. He was fighting all his strength to control his anger.   
  
Van frowned, "It all began three years ago….For a long time, I thought it was because of that scar on your face. You seemed to really hate me for that. But then I began to notice the way you looked at Hitomi. I ignored it at first….but each time you saw her, there was something burning in your eyes. And, I could almost read your thoughts….."   
  
The silver haired man turned to face him. "How would you know what is in my mind," Dilandau said, angrily.   
  
Van shrugged. "Maybe because we shared the same feelings for one woman," he responded.   
  
"What does that have to do with me hating you," Dilandau barked.   
  
"That's easy. You were jealous that she paid more attention to me," Van said, sardonically. "You were angry that she belonged to me and not you!"   
  
Dilandau grabbed Van by the front of his shirt and lifted him above his head. "If that was true then why did she leave Gaea? She left you, Van! Why is it? Tell me?!" he demanded and threw him to the ground.   
  
The young king stared at the ground, while Dilandau tried to control his temper. A few seconds passed by and neither had said a word. Van stood up from the ground and glared the silver-haired general. He was about to say something but he was interrupted.   
  
"Lord Dilandau," Chesta shouted, arriving with the general's white horse.   
  
Dilandau turned to leave.   
  
"This is not over yet, Dilandau," Van uttered.   
  
"Of course not," Dilandau found himself saying as he walked away.   
  
Van frowned, "Hitomi will return and then I'll prove to you that I'm the man whom she really loves."   
  
"Most likely," Dilandau said inaudibly. 'Because she will never forgive me….'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: Sorry for making this chapter short. And yes, a lot of you already guessed who the mystery guy is. After reading this chapter there no doubt about it….Oh, Please R & R.   



	3. Partial Truths

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them.   
  
A/N: Holy crap….I never thought that I'd get so many reviews. I've been inspired!   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Three: Partial Truths   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Gaea+   
  
"It didn't go well, did it," Folken asked, as his younger brother stormed into the throne room.   
  
Van glowered. "I'm glad you noticed," he said, sarcastically. "I told you that the arrogant ass was not going to listen."   
  
"Hmm….I guess I should have asked him myself," Folken said, thoughtfully.   
  
"And why didn't you," Van asked, bitterly. "I told you from the beginning that he would not listen to me!"   
  
"Well, you two seem to be having your own little war for three years. I was kind of hoping that you would finally make peace treaty," his brother said, almost humorously.   
  
Van grunted, "It didn't work."   
  
"I can tell."   
  
"Besides, I don't need his help. My men are as good as the Dragonslayers….or even better. I don't even know why I listened to you."   
  
"You're in denial, Van. Those soldiers that attacked you defeated your men in a matter of minutes. If I had not arrived with more soldiers….I don't even want to think of what would have happened to you."   
  
Van went and sat on his throne. "I was not expecting an attack, therefore; I was not prepared. That is one mistake I will not repeat and I do not need the help of that arrogant ass to make up for it."   
  
"Why do you hate him so much," Folken asked suddenly.   
  
"That is none of your business, brother," Van retorted.   
  
"Is it because of Hitomi? Your jealousy has gone beyond of what I could imagine. Do you still believe that she left Gaea because of him? "   
  
Van stood up angrily. "She was NOT in love with HIM!"   
  
"I never said she was….," Folken began.   
  
"You make it sound like it," the young king growled.   
  
"Forgive me, brother. I'm just worried about you, that's all. You've become colder since she left….I just want to know where your kindness has disappeared to."   
  
Van sighed and sat back down. "I don't know," he replied. "It's just that I've never got along with Dilandau from the beginning. He and I are like day and night….And finding out that he liked Hitomi made the matter worse."   
  
"Could it be that you were afraid he would take Hitomi away from you," Folken interjected, quietly.   
  
Van lowered his eyes to the ground. "Maybe….," he began. "But he didn't take her away from me."   
  
"Then why are you so angry about," Folken asked.   
  
Van frowned, "What makes me angry is that she left me alone…. Dammit! She belonged to ME! She was MINE! Yet, she left before I could prove to that arrogant ass who she REALLY belonged to."   
  
"I hate to say this to you, Van….but Hitomi belonged to no one," Folken said. "She left on her own will. Maybe that proves that she didn't belong here." He paused and looked at his brother in the eye. He added, "Perhaps you're not really in love with Hitomi. You probably just want to prove to Dilandau that you could win this battle….the battle over Hitomi…."   
  
"That's a lie," Van shouted. "I love Hitomi! How dare you say such a thing?!" He stood up. "Get out of my sight!"   
  
"Van…."   
  
"Leave before I call the guards!"   
  
"Very well, I will speak to you again when you're ready to talk," Folken said. He bowed. "Excuse me, brother."   
  
Van watched his older brother leave in silence. When he was sure that he left, he slumped back into the chair and buried his hands in his face. What his brother said was partially true. She had left before he could prove to Dilandau that she belonged to him, Van Fanel. However, he did love her. And he will always love her.   
  
"Hitomi….," he whispered. The mere sound of her name was music to his ears. "Why did you leave me, my love? Why?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Earth+   
  
"Is he asleep?"   
  
"Yep. He's sleeping like an angel."   
  
"He is an angel," Hitomi said, bending down to kiss Julian on the forehead. She could hear her two-year old son breathing softly in his slumber. She turned to face the other occupant in the room. "Let's talk outside."   
  
The other person nodded and they quietly crept out of the room. When they reached the living room, Hitomi fell to the couch.   
  
"Thanks for taking care of him, Yuki," she said.   
  
Yuki smiled. She was Hitomi's next door neighbor and best friend. "No problem, 'Tomi," she replied. "You know I enjoy taking care of him. He's such a sweetheart."   
  
"Well, I got some bad news for you," Hitomi said. "School is out and I'm spending most of the summer with my son. I won't be needing a full-time baby-sitter for about three months."   
  
"What," Yuki exclaimed. "Don't tell me you already finished three years at the university!"   
  
"Yeah. What's your point?"   
  
"Nothing. That just means you have one more year to go! I'm still stuck for two more years. Damn, that sucks!"   
  
Hitomi laughed. "That's true."   
  
Yuki shook her head. "I don't get it, though."   
  
"What," Hitomi asked.   
  
"Check this out," Yuki began. "You have an adorable two-year old son, you go to school plus you have a full-time job and yet, you manage to pull out some of the best grades at the university. I mean, I only had a part time job and NO kids….but my grades suck! How do you do it?" She eyed Hitomi suspiciously. "What's your secret?"   
  
Hitomi smiled. "Nothing really. Just….Love," she responded.   
  
"Love," Yuki repeated, confused   
  
"Everything I have accomplished is for my son," Hitomi said. "He means the world to me. He inspires me without speaking….Without him, I would be lost."   
  
"I see….," Yuki said. "Um, Hitomi, out of curiosity….whatever happened to Julian's father…."   
  
Hitomi's smile faded and her eyes filled with pain.   
  
Yuki noticed this. "I'm sorry, 'Tomi. You don't have to answer if you don't want to," she said quickly.   
  
"It's allright," Hitomi sighed. "Let's just say that his father is far away from here and we won't be hearing from him anytime soon."   
  
"Oh," Yuki whispered. She stayed quiet knowing that she had just hit a painful memory.   
  
Hitomi looked out the window and saw the night sky filled with stars. 'He's very far away indeed…'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Gaea+   
  
'It's still cold but at least the rain stopped.' He thought.   
  
He brushed his silvery bangs away from his eyes and looked up at the newly cleared sky. It was filled with bright stars that resembled fireflies.   
  
'I wonder if she can see stars like these on the Mystic Moon?'   
  
He sighed. No matter how many times he had tried to forget about her….she still popped up in his head. In his visions, he would always see her beautiful face with those sparkling green eyes. The more he tried to forget, the more he thought about her. It grew worse at each passing day.   
  
'Dammit, why can't I forget you?'   
  
He remembered what Van had told him earlier that day.   
  
~Flashback~   
  
"…..You were jealous that she paid more attention to me," Van said, sardonically. "You were angry that she belonged to me and not you!"   
  
He grabbed Van by the front of his shirt and lifted him above his head. "If that was true then why did she leave Gaea? She left you, Van! Why is it? Tell me?!" he demanded and threw him to the ground.   
  
~End Flashback~   
  
What Van had said was partially true. He had been jealous that Hitomi spent more time with him. But he had lied when he said that she belonged to him. Hitomi belonged to no one. She was the one who decided her own outcome. Not them.   
  
He hit a nearby tree with his fist. 'Why didn't I understand that before? Why did I have to hurt you?'   
  
"Hitomi….," he whispered, ignoring the pain that inflicted on his hand. He missed her so much. Gods, if he could only see her again….   
  
Little did he know that fate might give him that chance.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: For you people wondering when Hitomi will return to Gaea, you can stop praying now 'cause your prayers have been answered. She's coming back….but I need some inspiration first. You know the drill….Read and Review baby.   



	4. The Handsome Stranger

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them.   
  
A/N: Sorry about the confusion, Yuki is Yukari. I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. I got a surprise in this chapter….ok, so it might not be a surprised but I know that a lot you are looking forward to it (or not but I'm the author so nothing can be done about it). Some of you might want to have a house phone or cell phone or anything that you could use to call 911 in case you get a heart attack or something. *grinning evilly*   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Handsome Stranger   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Some unknown place….+   
  
The room was dark, vast in space, but empty like an abandoned house….the only exception was a large throne chair that stood in the middle of the bareness. It was made out of gold, with a strange design of a griffin on both armrests being the only decoration visible. On the chair sat a man with long red hair tied in a ponytail. He would be considered handsome if it weren't for the cold look on his face.   
  
He waved his hand nonchalantly and a window with an image in it appeared in front of him. He studied the young woman that emerged in the image. She was of average height with a swan like neck and strong legs. She had short, sandy blond hair that framed her lovely face, but what made her more attractive were her beautiful emerald eyes. He quickly took notice of the hidden curves underneath her light blue dress.   
  
A smile spread on his lips. 'Not bad,' he thought.   
  
He became aware of a young child in her arms. His hair was soft, like his mother, only his was silver. His skin complexion was pale making it hard to believe that they were mother and son. But his eyes made up for that. He had the same color eyes as hers….large emerald eyes filled with life. However, there was no doubt that he would look like his father when her grows older.   
  
"So this is thechild I've been looking for," the man mused. He glanced at the woman. "The general has good taste." He studied her one last time, then he waved his hand and the image disappeared.   
  
He stood up from his throne.   
  
"Let's have some fun," he murmured.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Earth+   
  
Hitomi held her son closer as he began to sleep of exhaustion. They had spent at least two hours at the park and he was already tired from all the excitement.   
  
"Time to go home," she whispered. She was tired herself but she had promised Yuki that she would help her bake cookies. No matter how many times she showed Yuki how to bake, the younger girl always ended up burning something.   
  
She chuckled. "Let's hope she doesn't burn anything today."   
  
She was about to place Julian in his stroller when a deep masculine voice called out her name.   
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki," it called.   
  
Hitomi twirled, with her child still in her arms. She was surprised to see a man with long red hair tied in a ponytail floating in midair. He wore something similar to a black robe. He was handsome in a strange way but his expression was cold and his purple eyes didn't help much either.   
  
"Hitomi Kanzaki," he repeated quietly once again.   
  
She took a few steps back. "Who are you," she asked, trying to show no fear. There was something evil about this man.   
  
"I am Lord Vladimir, my lady," he answered with a bow. He looked intently at her. "And you, my dear, are much more lovelier in person."   
  
Hitomi felt herself blush. "Wh-what do you want," she asked, still not trusting this stranger.   
  
Vladimir cocked his head to one side. "What makes you think I want something," he asked her. When she didn't answer, he paused to think for a moment. After a few seconds of thought, his feet touched the ground.   
  
"Why do you fear me, my lady," he finally said. He took a step towards her.   
  
"I-I don't know," she stammered.   
  
"I will not harm you," he whispered getting close to her.   
  
Hitomi flinched as his hand reached out to stroke her face. She took a few steps back.   
  
"You fear me," he asked, amusingly.   
  
"Please, go away," she said.   
  
Vladimir shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't, my lady."   
  
Hitomi felt her heart beating faster.   
  
"You were right," he began. "You have something that could be useful to me…."   
  
"I don't have anything useful for you," she said hotly.   
  
"Ah….but you do." He came closer to her. "   
  
"I don't understand," she whispered.   
  
"Oh, it's nothing much….I just want you to hand over the son of Dilandau," he said, stroking his chin. (Author: SURPRISE! Bhuahahahaha! *stops and looks around* Oh, er….sorry about that…)   
  
Hitomi's eyes widen with fear. 'How did he know who Julian's father was?' "No," she whimpered, holding her son closer to her chest.   
  
"Don't waste your life, my lady," he said smoothly. "Just hand me the child….and no harm will come to you."   
  
"Never," she cried.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you," Vladimir said, softly. "But I will if you do not cooperate."   
  
Hitomi shook her head. "You will not have my son!"   
  
Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "Do not defy me," he hissed. "I asked you kindly…."   
  
Hitomi didn't let him finish. She had turned and started to run away from him.   
  
"Foolish girl," Vladimir shook his head. He teleported in front of her before she could get further away. Hitomi gasped when she saw him in front of her. She held her son tighter.   
  
"Like I said, I asked you kindly….," he said, his tone filled with anger. He pulled out his sword from his back and had the end of the blade pointing at Hitomi's neck.   
  
"Hand the child over," he demanded.   
  
Hitomi shook her hear furiously.   
  
"Fine, have it your way," he hissed. He raised his sword above her head. "You are lovely….to bad I have to dispose of you."   
  
Hitomi was about to close her eyes but she heard her son begin to cry. He clutched on her shirt. He seemed scared.   
  
'I will not let him take you,' she promised her son.   
  
"This is your last chance," Vladimir warned her.   
  
Hitomi held her son closer and shut her eyes.   
  
'Someone…..help…..'   
  
She felt the pendant around her neck begin to glow. It moved from underneath her shirt and became noticeable. 'My pendant….'she thought.   
  
Vladimir looked up only to find Hitomi and her son being lifted into the light. He noticed that the strange pendant around her neck was glowing.   
  
"What is this," he growled.   
  
As he prepared to strike, a strange light began to push him away from Hitomi and her son. He flew a couple feet back. Seconds later he found himself trying to get up but something was holding him back.   
  
'Interesting,' he thought. 'She's using the pendant against me….'   
  
He looked up at Hitomi and her son. He just smiled and waited. Once they were high enough they began to fade away with the light.   
  
When everything was finished, Vladimir stood up from his position.   
  
"Very good, my lady," he said, calmly. "You have gone to the one place I need you and your son to be…."   
  
He looked up at the sky.   
  
"Gaea," he exclaimed softly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: For all of you who have read my other fic Angels of Destiny, you will notice that I'm using one of the villains from that story. I couldn't think of a new villain, so I was being lazy and just used Vladimir in this story also. I changed his personality though….he's not insane like in AOD. By the way…..THERE, I SAID IT! DILANDAU IS THE FATHER!!!!! FOR ANYONE WHO DIDN'T FIGURE IT OUT, YOU NOW HAVE THAT INFORMATION! *clears throat* Anyway, Read and Review please.   



	5. Encounter

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them. Vladimir is mine! *receives stares* What?   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Five: Encounter   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+Gaea+   
  
"I still don't understand why Lord Dilandau accepted to protect Van," Migel said, shielding his eyes form the sun. "I thought he hated him."   
  
"Um….they have just never been able to get along. It's a long story," Chesta said. "Maybe Lord Folken asked him."   
  
"Didn't Van ask him first," Migel asked.   
  
Chesta nodded. "Yeah, I was there when he asked him. But Lord Dilandau clearly told Van that the Dragonslayers were 'not meant to be Fanelian bodyguards'."   
  
"Then what are WE doing here," Migel grumbled.   
  
"Like I said, Lord Folken must have convinced the general. He couldn't have refused his request, after all Van is Lord Folken's brother."   
  
"You're probably right," Migel agreed. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.   
  
It was too hot for them to be in their armors…..especially on a day like this one.   
  
He and Chesta have been standing outside Fanelia's castle walls for about three hours. So far, there hasn't been anyone suspicious walking towards the castle but Dilandau had told them to stay alert. Migel usually was not one to complain, but the sun was burning his skin.   
  
"When are Dalet and Gatti coming," Migel asked, suddenly.   
  
"In about an hour," Chesta replied.   
  
"By that time were going to be fried," Migel complained.   
  
"If you don't want the sun to hit you so much just go under that tree," Chesta said, pointing at a tree in the forest.   
  
"Like that would help," Migel mumbled.   
  
"At least you'll be protected from the sun."   
  
"It will still be hot!"   
  
"But not as much…."   
  
"Grrr, stupid weather," Migel shouted at the sky. He finally lost patience and began to yell obscenities.   
  
Chesta sweatdropped, "Er…calm down, Migel."   
  
"How can I be calm? The weather has been acting up for weeks. First it's raining hard as hell and it would not stop for days. NOW it's hot as hell and it's no better than when it was raining! Dammit!"   
  
Before Chesta could reply, he heard a scream along with a loud 'thud' in the forest. "What was that," he asked.   
  
Migel calmed down. "What?"   
  
"I think I heard something," Chesta whispered.   
  
They both pulled out their swords and quietly entered the forest. They looked around for anyone suspicious.   
  
"Stay here," Chesta ordered quietly.   
  
"But….," Migel protested.   
  
The blond man waved him off. "I'll yell for help if it's needed. Wait here just in case someone tries to sneak past us," Chesta said. "If anyone tries to attack yell for help. Guimel is guarding the castle gate. He'll be able to hear you and alert the others. Understand?"   
  
Migel nodded.   
  
Chesta turned and walked deeper into the forest with his sword in hand ready to strike.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hitomi let out a groan. She had landed on her feet but she lost balanced and fell on her butt. Her head was spinning and it wasn't going to leave any time soon. She tried to focus her eyes on the surrounding area. When she finally did, all she could see were trees of all types.   
  
'Where am I,' she thought. 'Why do I have a strange feeling, like I've been here before….' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something sniffle.   
  
She looked down at the small boy in her arms. "Julian," she exclaimed, hot tears streaming from the side of her eyes.   
  
"Mommy," Julian whimpered.   
  
"I'm here," she whispered soothingly in his ear. "Mommy's here."   
  
She rocked him back and forth, holding him tightly in her arms as she let out a sigh of relief. She still had her baby. The man who called himself Vladimir almost took him from her but her pendant somehow managed to protect them.   
  
'Thank you….'   
  
She felt Julian tugging something on her right shoulder. She stopped what she was doing and realized that she was carrying a blue bag filled with baby items for her son. She had been so frightened by Vladimir that she forgot she was carrying extra weight. It's funny how she didn't notice it why they were being lifted into the light.   
  
She paused.   
  
Why did this sound familiar?   
  
She closed her eyes. She remembered being lifted away by the same light three years ago. Once to Gaea and then back to Earth.   
  
Realization hit her.   
  
"Oh no….," she began, softly.   
  
She then heard heavy footsteps walking towards her. She stood up from her position. Frantically, she looked for a place to hide. She saw a large tree she could hide behind of but it was to late.   
  
"You there," a male voice shouted. "What are you doing hiding here?"   
  
Hitomi felt her back tense as the person neared her. 'Please,' she begged. 'Don't let it be Vladimir.'   
  
"I asked you a question, woman. What are you doing here?" the man demanded.   
  
Hitomi trembled with fear. She tried to speak but nothing came out.   
  
"Turn around," the man ordered.   
  
Part of Hitomi felt like running, but the other part didn't want her son to get hurt. She gradually began to turn. Half of her face was buried in her son's silver hair.   
  
"Look at me," he said, in a gentler tone. The man didn't see any harm in her.   
  
She slowly looked up. Her eyes widen as she recognized the blond man that stood in front of her.   
  
Chesta was also startled as he got a clearer look of the woman's face. "Lady Hitomi," he asked, surprised.   
  
She nodded. "…..Chesta," she said, almost uncertainly.   
  
Chesta nodded and walked closer to her. "What are you doing here," he asked. "I thought you returned to the Mystic Moon."   
  
"I did return home," she replied. "It's just that a man appeared out of nowhere and tried to take my son away. Next thing I know I ended up here."   
  
"You have a son," he asked, suddenly. He put away his sword away.   
  
"Yes," Hitomi responded. "His name is Julian."   
  
Chesta smiled and reached out for the young child. "Hello Julian," he greeted the two year old. Julian looked shyly at Chesta with his large emerald eyes and hid his face on his mother's shoulder.   
  
"He's gets shy around strangers," Hitomi said with a smile.   
  
"I see," Chesta replied. He smiled. "He has beautiful eyes like you."   
  
"Um….yes," Hitomi said, knowing where this was heading.   
  
Chesta ran his ringers through Julian's silver hair. "His hair….," Chesta began.   
  
Hitomi bit her lip. "Chesta…."   
  
"I know what happened three years ago," the blond man interjected. "Lord Dilandau mentioned it to me once, when he was really drunk…..I was slapped afterwards to keep quiet."   
  
"I'm sorry…..but I don't want to talk about it," Hitomi said, painfully.   
  
"I figured as much," he replied. "Let me take you to the castle. Whoever it is you're running from won't harm you there."   
  
"Thank you," Hitomi asked. "Where are we anyway?"   
  
"We're in Fanelia."   
  
"Fanelia?! What are you doing here in Fanelia?"   
  
"It's not only me. All the Dragonslayer's are gathered here. Someone is trying to kill Van and we are here to protect him."   
  
"Who's trying to kill him?!"   
  
"We don't know yet."   
  
"Poor Van….."   
  
"Uh….Lord Dilandau is also at the castle."   
  
Hitomi's throat went dry. "Oh."   
  
"Chesta," someone called from afar.   
  
"It's Migel," Chesta said. "Come Hitomi. I'll escort you personally to the castle."   
  
"Hold on a sec," Hitomi began. She bent down and placed Julian on the ground. She opened the bag she carried and pulled out a dark blue knitted hat.   
  
Chesta stayed quiet and wondered what Hitomi was doing. He saw Hitomi place the hat over Julians head, covering all of his silver hair. She tied the two strands under his chin. Once she was done she placed the bag over her shoulder and picked up her son. "I'm ready now," she told the blond man.   
  
Chesta raised an eyebrow.   
  
Hitomi smiled weakly, "Please, don't say anything. Let me be the one who tells them….."   
  
"I would never had said anything if you didn't want me to," Chesta responded.   
  
"I know," Hitomi said, quietly.   
  
"Chesta, where are you," Migel's voice was hear nearby.   
  
"We should get going now," Chesta said. "Do you need help with the bag?"   
  
Hitomi smiled, "No thanks. I'm fine."   
  
"Very well….This way," Chesta motioned to her. "You can also start telling me about this man who tried to take your son away. I'll see what I can do."   
  
Hitomi nodded.   
  
She explained to him what happened and how Vladimir looked. Once they got out of the forest she became nervous at the sight of the castle. She noticed that her son was now sleeping in her arms. He was getting heavy but she wasn't about to let anyone else hold him….not yet anyway.   
  
Chesta noticed her anxiety and didn't ask her any more questions.   
  
Hitomi felt the heat of the sun burning her skin but that wasn't her worry at the moment.   
  
'How am I going to face you, Van?' she wondered. 'Most importantly, how will I face you…..Dilandau….."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N: This wasn't one of my best chapters but I still posted it 'cause I was too lazy to fix it. Please Read and Review …...and don't forget to tell me if you want Van to go insane or not. The next chapters will be based on your votes and MY decision. Peace!   



	6. Return

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them. How many times must I repeat this!!??   
  
A/N: Millerna is 21 and Chid is 9. This chapter gives a hint of a possible couple. ^_~   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Six: Return   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hitomi found herself walking in the halls of Van's palace. She remembered the last time she was there. The palace had been severely damaged after the war. Van had ordered for the castle to be rebuilt but she never got a chance to see the beginning of the construction. By that time she had already left Gaea hoping to never return.   
  
…..Or that's what she thought she wanted.   
  
For three years, a part of her always hoped to return to Gaea. She missed her friends terribly and she missed the good times they had spent together. But there was always that one memory that stopped her yearning. Each time she remembered what He did it made her think less of Gaea.   
  
Maybe that was her problem. She thought less of Gaea and more of HIM. Even after all these years of remembering what HE did…..she still felt something for HIM. She once tried to lead herself to believe that it was because HE was the father of her son and that was the reason she couldn't forget HIM.   
  
But she was wrong.   
  
She couldn't deny it anymore. She knew that even after what HE did…..she still had feelings for HIM. She still felt something for…. Dilandau Albatou.   
  
After Chesta had told her that Dilandau was in the castle, she had a strange feeling inside of her. It was strange because Chesta also mentioned Van's name but it just slipped her mind. Dilandau's name, however, stayed inside her head. First she felt fear, then anger…..but then it all subsided and she began to feel a strange warm fuzzy feeling she couldn't explain.   
  
'Why do I feel this way?' she wondered.   
  
"Where almost there," Chesta's voice boomed.   
  
Hitomi shook her thoughts away because the sound of his voice frightened her. "Ok," she said.   
  
She wondered why his voice sounded louder and frightening. Chesta normally had a soft voice. She listened to the sound of their feet touching the floor. The sound of their feet echoed loudly in the hall.   
  
She thought about it for a few seconds. Then she realized that Chesta wasn't speaking loudly. Instead the hallway made his voice sound louder because of the echoing.   
  
She was too busy admiring the structure of the hallway, that she ended up bumping slightly into Chesta. He stumbled a bit but he regained his balance.   
  
Hitomi turned red. "I'm so sorry, Chesta," she exclaimed. "I didn't see you….."   
  
Chesta smiled. "It's ok," he began. "I understand that you have a lot in your mind at this moment."   
  
"Did I make it that obvious," she asked, hanging her head down sheepishly.   
  
The blond man shook his head. "Not really," he replied. His eyes fell to the child in her arms. "He is very observant isn't he?"   
  
"Indeed he is," Hitomi said. She gazed down at Julian who was admiring his surroundings. His large emerald eyes seemed to be filled with curiosity and bedazzlement.   
  
Hitomi smiled. 'I acted the same way when I first arrived in this world.'   
  
Julian giggled and reached out for something. Hitomi's smile faded when she realized that he was trying to grab the handled of two beautifully decorated doors. She stared at Chesta who looked like he was about to say something.   
  
"This door…..," she whispered.   
  
"…..is the entrance to the throne room," Chesta finished off her sentence,   
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. She had been so caught up admiring the hallway that she didn't notice that Chesta had stopped in front of the two doors. "Are they in here," she asked quietly. She didn't have to explain whom she was referring too.   
  
Chesta nodded. "If you want, you can wait out here for a couple more minutes--," he was cut off by Hitomi.   
  
"It's all right, Chesta," she said. "Three years have passed by and I don't think I want to wait any longer. I can't hide any secrets from them. I have returned to Gaea and I'm not going to run anymore." She kissed Julian on his cheek. "I think it's time for them to learn about my son."   
  
"As you wish," Chesta responded. He reached out for the door handles   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
+A few miles from Van's castle…..+   
  
Outside the sun was burning the soldiers as they led the carriage towards the castle. It was a good thing that Fanelia was filled with many lakes. The horses had plenty of water available during the trip. So did the soldiers…..but that didn't stop the sun from heating the land.   
  
Inside the carriage it wasn't any different.   
  
Princess Millerna continued to fan herself. She had expected lots of rain during this season. Summer had been over for weeks now and it usually rains a lot during the Fall season in Fanelia.   
  
"I should have listened to Eries," she muttered to herself. Her older sister had warned her about the strange weather changes occurring in Fanelia but as usual she didn't listened.   
  
"Aunt Millerna," a young blond boy called her.   
  
Millerna looked at her nephew, Chid. "What is it, Chid," she asked kindly.   
  
The young prince shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was only nine years old but he knew a lot more things about grown-ups than what he leads them to believe. "Why didn't you get married with Dryden," he asked.   
  
Milerna blinked. "Why do you ask?"   
  
Chid looked down at his feet. "Well, I kinda figured that you liked Allen better. But now that I think about it, you're not with him either. Why is that?"   
  
Well…..," Millerna bit her lip. How was she going to explain this to him?   
  
"Do you like someone else, Aunt Millerna," Chid inquired suddenly.   
  
"Um, yeah. You could say that…..," she replied. 'Grrr! You're so stupid, Millerna!" she thought to herself.   
  
"Oh," Chid finally said and looked out of the window.   
  
Millerna sighed.   
  
She was never one to be lucky with relationships. She had been in love with Allen but she knew it was impossible. He would never love her back. Then there was Dryden. He loved her, but she didn't love him back. She would have been married to him if her father hadn't died. When he died, Eries became queen. Being a 'good' sister, she asked Millerna if she still wanted to marry Dryden. When she replied "No" Eries broke off the engagement with Dryden. Millerna didn't know whether to be happy or sad.   
  
For one year, she tried to ignore special events and important people. She pursued her goal to become a doctor, much to Eries distaste but she kept her mouth quiet and allowed Milerna to do what she wanted with her life.   
  
Then one day, she found herself heading to a village outside of Fanelia. She had been traveling around that area when she was told that a young king had been injured after a battle. Millerna set off to help this young king. When she arrived to the village the recognized the young king immediately. It was her friend, Van Fanel. She cleaned his wounds and stayed with him all night because he had caught a high fever. The next day he woke up feeling better. He recognized her as well and thanked her.   
  
They began to speak of old times and time passed by quickly. After a few hours of speaking Van invited her to his palace. He was feeling much better and he didn't want to stay in the village because he feared it would be in danger with his presence. She had agreed to go with him.   
  
Surprisingly, she had stayed in the castle for a whole month. During that time she learned more about Van and grew comfortable with him. One day she mentioned Hitomi's name and she saw a pained look on his face. She asked him what was wrong. He hesitated but he finally told her that he was still in love with Hitomi. Millerna never expected it.….but she felt a wave of jealousy. She excused herself leaving a confused Van behind.   
  
She remembered how she cried herself to sleep that night. She felt weird every time she thought about Van. The next day she woke up early and left the castle without saying goodbye. She told the guard at the gate to tell the king that something important came up and she had to leave. She returned to Asturia and continued her medical studies.   
  
After that, she found herself ignoring Van whenever he came to visit Asturia. Occasionally, he would visit Freid when she would be staying for some time. She would speak to him quickly but she tried not to get too close like the time she had spent with him in his castle. This continued for a long time. Now, she was returning to Fanelia. Her excuse was to accompany Chid for an important meeting. But only she knew why she had come along.   
  
She continued to fan herself and she stared at her nephew. She wondered why he asked her that strange question. Maybe he knew something…..   
  
She looked out the window.   
  
She once thought she was in love with Allen, but now she knows that it was only a crush of some sort. Especially now, that she has fallen in love with another man. This time, she knows that the love she feels is for real. The way she felt now she had never felt for any man…..not even Allen.   
  
She wanted to much to confess her feelings to him. And maybe…..he would love her back.   
  
Maybe.   
  
That was the story of her life. She falls in love, but the man never loves her back. She wondered if this would be any different.   
  
Millerna closed her eyes.   
  
She shouldn't be thinking about this right now. She was with Chid for an important meeting. She wasn't about to act like a young school girl.   
  
But at the same time she couldn't help imagining herself staring into the ruby eyes of the Fanelian king…..and him starring back at her with love.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Folken Fanel sighed.   
  
This had been the fifth time during the day that he had to stop Van and Dilandau from killing each other. He eyed his brother and then at Dilandau.   
  
Van sat on his throne drumming his fingers on the handles. He glared at Dilandau who was leaning against the wall with folded arms across the room. But the silver haired general was no different. He was also glaring at Van. Both men seemed to be too occupied in their starring contest and completely ignored the other occupant in the room.   
  
Folken closed his eyes. "We are here to discuss about the arrival of Princess Millerna and Prince Chid to the castle today," he said. "For once, forget about your rivalries and lets talk about how we are going to set up security. We don't want any attacks while they are here."   
  
Van snorted, "That's what I've been trying to do, brother. But General Dilandau over there is disagreeing with everything I say."   
  
"Hey! You're the one who can't set up your own security correctly," Dilandau snapped.   
  
"I didn't ask for your opinion!"   
  
"Well…..excuse me, your majesty! I'm so sorry for being honest!"   
  
"Shut the f*** up, Dilandau!"   
  
"That's no way for the king of Fanelia to speak," Dilandau mocked. "What will your people say when they hear you speak in such languange?"   
  
Van stood up from his throne and tried to reach out for his sword. However, Folken had been ready and grabbed his brother's hands before he unsheathed his sword.   
  
"Dammit, Folken! Let me kill this arrogant ass once and for all," he growled.   
  
"Calm down, Van," his brother said quietly.   
  
Van glared at his brother. After a few seconds he finally calmed down and sat back down. "I don't even know why he is here," he mumbled.   
  
"Hmph! At least we agree in something," Dilandau frowned. "Even I don't know what I'm doing here." He walked closed to where Van and Folken stood.   
  
Folken walked between both men, just in case either one charged at the other. He spoke, "Dilandau, you are here because I asked you a favor. That favor was to help me protect my brother. I know that both of you have never been able to get along…..and I'm not asking for the two of you to become friends. For the moment, I would like you to act like partners. Whoever is trying to kill Van knows how to plan things out. With both of your minds put together, we might be able to outsmart the enemy and finally reveal who is behind all these attacks." He took a quick glance at both of them. He added, "At least pretend to get along. Please."   
  
Dilandau raised a silver eyebrow. He could almost hear the pleading tone in Folken's voice. The blue haired man is his closest friend. Van is his rival but he is also Folken's only brother. "Very well," Dilandau responded. "But I'm doing it because YOU asked me, Folken."   
  
Folken turned to face his brother. "I'll try my best to get along with him, brother," Van told him.   
  
Folken gave a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods," he muttered.   
  
Suddenly someone pushed the two main doors opened. Chesta walked in. "Lord Dilandau, Lord Folken, King Van….." he began.   
  
"Talk about rude Dragonslayer's…..," Van smirked at Dilandau. He promised Folken he would try to get along with Dilandau. He never promised for how long.   
  
The general rolled his eyes. "Chesta," Dilandau shouted. "How many times have I told you to never interrupt an important meeting!"   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Lord Dilandau," Chesta stuttered. "B-but….."   
  
"Hurry up," Dilandau growled. "Who ordered you to just walk into the room?"   
  
"I did," a woman's voice was heard from behind Chesta.   
  
Van looked up. 'That voice," he thought. 'It sounds familiar."   
  
Dilandau was about to yell at Chesta for allowing himself to be ordered around by a woman but something made him stop.   
  
The woman stepped up next to Chesta. Her soft sandy blond hair framed her face and her emerald eyes shone brightly. In her arms was a small child, but the attention was mainly focused on her.   
  
"It can't be…..," Van whispered.   
  
After a few seconds of silence Dilandau spoke. "Hitomi," he managed to choke.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-Cliffhanger!!!!!   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-I'm so cruel!   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Author's Note: Ok, I decided to pair Van with 'you know who', but that doesn't mean he won't go insane. Who knows, maybe the love of that person will bring him back to reality ;-) But that's 'till the later chapters. Like I said before, this is a Dilandau/Hitomi fic, but I'm starting slow just 'cause I'm evil person. *evil grin* I would update the story at least twice a week but unlike other people I don't have summer vacation. I'm spending my summer going to school full-time, plus I got a job. I really didn't mind how many reviews I received per chapter because I love to write. But I hafta be honest, if you guys want me to quickly post up chapter's I have to see at least 8+ reviews. Don't get me wrong, I'll still continue writing the story but it will take longer for me to put it out if I don't get enough reviews. Let's say 2 or 3 weeks at the most….@_@ Anyway, I love all of you peeps! Peace!   



	7. Who is Julian?

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them. How many times must I repeat this!!??   
  
A/N: Sorry for getting this out so late but school is a killer. Hee-hee…..This chapter was fun to write. Dilly gets the surprise of his life! BTW, sorry for any typos that appear in the story. I didn't have time to edit anything. Please don't hate me!   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Who is Julian?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hitomi heard the sound of her name coming from Dilandau's mouth. She didn't know whether to be angry or happy at seeing him again. But she didn't have time to figure out her feelings. Right now all she cared was about the safety of her son.   
  
"I'm glad that everyone here," she finally said, referring to Van, Folken and Dilandau.   
  
"Hitomi, I'm so glad you came back. I….," Van began.   
  
She gave him a serious look. "I'm sorry, Van. I know you want to ask me many questions, but right now is not the time," she said.   
  
"What's wrong Hitomi," Folken asked, noticing her urgent tone.   
  
"I need your help," she replied.   
  
Dilandau noticed a few tears forming in her eyes. He had to fight the urge to wipe her tears away. He clenched his fists at the thought of someone trying to harm her. "Is someone trying to hurt you," he asked.   
  
When she didn't respond he realize what he had said. He bit his tongue.   
  
'Idiot,' he thought to himself. 'I already hurt her in the worst way…..No one could do any worse…..'   
  
Hitomi looked away. "No," was all she said.   
  
Dilandau sighed. 'She still hates me.'   
  
Van walked towards her. "What's wrong Hitomi? If no one is trying to hurt you, why do you need our help?"   
  
Hitomi fell into his arms. Van held her, but tried his best not to crush the child she was holding.   
  
Dilandau wanted to punch Van in the face. 'It should be me holding her,' he thought angrily. His thoughts were interrupted by Hitomi's outburst.   
  
"If that man takes HIM away….it will kill me," Hitomi cried. "Help me protect HIM!"   
  
Van was confused. "Who is trying to take who away," he asked.   
  
She looked up at him. "The man with the red hair…..Vladimir," she whimpered. "He wants to take HIM….."   
  
"Who is this 'HIM' you keep referring too," Folken asked. "If you want us to help, you need to be more clear in what you say."   
  
Hitomi wiped her tears. "I'm sorry, Folken," she said. "Let me explain."   
  
Dilandau walked closer to the trio. He was getting jealous of this 'HIM' Hitomi kept crying about.   
  
"Go ahead," Folken said gently.   
  
Hitomi began, "I was at the park with Julian. We were about to go home when suddenly a man with red hair appeared out of thin air. He said his name was Vladimir. He tried to confuse me…..but then he told me that he wanted Julian. He tried to take Julian, but I ran off with him. Then Vladimir appeared in front of me. I was so scared…..I didn't want to lose him. Next thing I know, my pendant had managed to transport us back to Gaea before Vladimir could take Julian away."   
  
'Julian. Can he be…..a rival,' Dilandau thought. He shook the thought away. 'What am I thinking? Hitomi has the right to live her life.'   
  
"Who exactly IS this Julian," Van asked suddenly.   
  
Dilandau noticed a bit of jealousy in his tone. 'Heh….I'm not the only jealous one here.'   
  
Hitomi hesitated, "He is….."   
  
"I'm sorry, Hitomi. But who IS that," Folken interjected. He pointed at the young child in her arms.   
  
"It's all right, Folken. This is Julian," Hitomi replied. "Julian, say hello."   
  
Julian looked a the strangers. Then he hid his face on his mother's shoulder.   
  
'He looks…..familiar,' Dilandau thought. He smiled inwardly. 'At least he's not a threat…..'   
  
"He's shy," Hitomi said, with a faint smile.   
  
Van had caught a glimpse of Julian's eyes color. "Hitomi, I didn't know you had a little brother," he said, almost relieved.   
  
Hitomi shook her said. "No, Van. He's my….," she began.   
  
"Van," a woman's cheerful voice rang throughout the room.   
  
Everyone looked up to see a woman with long blond hair and a young boy standing at the door.   
  
"Millerna….Chid, what are you doing here," Van asked, confused.   
  
"What? You didn't want us to come," Millerna said, looking hurt.   
  
Van shook his head and walked towards them. "No, it's not that! It's just that I didn't expect you guys to arrive this early," he said.   
  
"We wanted to surprise you, Van," Millerna said.   
  
"Oh! Good evening, gentleman," Millerna told Dilandau and Folken.   
  
"Good evening, Princess Millerna. Prince Chid, I'm glad that you are doing fine," Folken said.   
  
"Same to you, Lord Folken," the prince replied. "Um….hello, Dilandau."   
  
"Good evening," was all the crimson eyed general said.   
  
"Chid, you've grown a bit taller since the last time I saw you," Van told the young boy.   
  
Millerna patted Chid's head. "Maybe in a few years he will be tall like you and Folken," she teased.   
  
"That would be great," Chid said. He looked up at the tall king and admired his height. 'Not even Allen is as tall as him,' he thought.   
  
Van smiled. "Before I forget, there is someone I want you to meet," he told them.   
  
"Who is it," Millerna said, looking around. She only saw Folken, Dilandau and a strange woman behind the king's brother.   
  
"You'll see," Van said. "Follow me, Chid."   
  
Van took Millerna's hand and gently took her to where Folken was standing. Millerna was blushing slightly when her hand came in contact with the hand of the ruby-eyed king.   
  
Luckily, no one noticed.   
  
"Van, what's going on? I'm not interested in games…..," Millerna protested as Van positioned himself between her and the strange woman.   
  
"Calm down, Millerna. Don't you recognize her," Van asked the princess.   
  
Millerna took a closer look at the woman. 'She looks familiar,' she thought.   
  
The woman smiled. "Millerna. It is good to see you again," she said.   
  
"How do you know me," the princess asked, surprise.   
  
"You already forgot about me? Has three years been that long," the woman said.   
  
"You….," Millerna gasped, recognizing those emerald eyes. 'It can't be…..,' she thought. "Hitomi!"   
  
"Hello, Millerna," Hitomi greeted.   
  
"Hitomi," Millerna exclaimed and hugged her old friend.   
  
"Not too tight, Millerna," Hitomi said, laughing.   
  
The princess felt a large bump on Hitomi's chest. "Oh my….," she cried out. She pulled away and saw a child whimpering on Hitomi's shoulder.   
  
"This is Julian," Hitomi said, predicting the question Millerna would ask.   
  
"What a nice name! And he's so adorable," Millerna said.   
  
"Hey, I'm here too," Chid complained.   
  
"Chid! You're a giant," Hitomi said.   
  
"Nice seeing you again, Hitomi," Chid greeted the older woman. "What brings you back to Gaea?"   
  
Hitomi paused.   
  
Noticing her discomfort, Millerna spoke. "Hitomi, what's wrong," she asked.   
  
Hitomi lowered her head and pressed it on her baby's small head. "This child in my arms…..his name is Julian. A man named Vladimir wants to take him away. I was transported back to Gaea before the man could take Julian. But….I'm afraid that he will find us," she said sadly.   
  
"Don't worry, Hitomi. I will protect him," Van said, kindly. "After all, he is your little brother."   
  
"Van, he's my…..," Hitomi began.   
  
"I never knew you had a little brother," Millerna exclaimed.   
  
"I'll help protect you brother, Hitomi," Chid butted in.   
  
Hiotmi frowned, "Thanks, Chid. But you have it all wrong….."   
  
Folken interrupted her. "Don't worry, Hitomi. We will ALL help protect your brother," he said. He glance at the silver haired general. "Right, Dilandau?"   
  
Dilandau nodded. "Julian will be fine, Hitomi. My Dragonslayers will not let Vladimir get near your brother," he said. He added inaudibly, "Or you."   
  
Chesta, who had been standing quietly by the door way, cringed a little. 'Lord Dilandau, if only you knew…..,' he thought. He looked at Hitomi's face turning red as everyone kept babbling about protecting her 'brother'.   
  
"Guys, there's something you need to know," Hitomi said, calmly. "Julian is….."   
  
"Is he your half brother," Chid questioned her. "He doesn't look much like you, except his eyes."   
  
"You're right, Chid," Van said studying Julian. "The kid looks different but at the same time he almost looks familiar." He looked closer. 'His hair looks grey….," he thought.   
  
Julian pulled his hat down and partially hid his eyes.   
  
Hitomi sighed. "Guys…."   
  
"Leave Hitomi alone," Millerna scolded. "It doesn't matter if he's her half brother. We must protect him at all cost. He's still a child."   
  
"I agree," Folken nodded.   
  
"We should first figure out who Vladimir is and why he wants a kid in diapers," Dilandau said. "The boy must be pretty important for someone to be wasting their time trying to kidnap him."   
  
"His name is Julian," Hitomi said, quietly.   
  
"You're just jealous no one is paying attention to you, Dilandau," Van smirked.   
  
"Excuse me, your majesty," Dilandau said sarcastically. "But I don't hear you trying to help. All you can say is 'I'll protect him', but as usual, you do NOTHING!."   
  
Everyone stared at them.   
  
"I will protect him," Van snorted. "Unlike you, I don't need the help of any Dragonslayer to do the job."   
  
"Heh, I don't need help to beat YOU in battle," Dilandau jeered. "And you're one to talk about my Dragonslayer's when they are here right now…..protecting YOUR castle!"   
  
Everyone looked at Dilandau.   
  
"That was Folken's idea! And anyway, YOU beat me in battle? What a cruel joke!"   
  
All eyes soon went to Van.   
  
Dilandau frowned, "It's not a joke, Van. It's reality!"   
  
Van reached out for his sword. "Prove it," he growled.   
  
"Fine," Dilandau said, following suite.   
  
Hitomi began to run red, from anger.   
  
"Van, stop it," Millerna pleaded. "This is ridiculous!"   
  
"Dilandau," Folken said, calmly.   
  
"This is between, Dilandau and I. Stay out of this," Van ordered.   
  
"I agree with you for once, Fanel," Dilandau smirked. "Now lets settle this!"   
  
Before anyone of them could do anything, a fuming Hitomi had finally lost it.   
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP," she shouted   
  
Both Dilandau and Van stopped what they where doing. Everyone else in the room was surprised by Hitomi's sudden outburst.   
  
"You're both acting like little children! Now quit arguing, or I'll go and find someone else to help me protect Julian," she yelled. Tears began to form in her eyes.   
  
Dilandau sheathed his sword. He didn't want to see Hitomi cry because of him. "Very well," he said quietly.   
  
Van also sheathed his sword and walked towards Hitomi. "I'm sorry, Hitomi," he said. He placed a hand on her shoulder."We'll do our best to protect you brother."   
  
"Thank you," Hitomi said. "But Julian is not my brother."   
  
"He's not," Van said, surprised.   
  
"No," Hitomi shook her head.   
  
Folken took a closer look at Julian. "Then what is he to you? Is he your cousin," he asked.   
  
Hitomi shook her head again.   
  
Julian stared at his surroundings. His emerald eyes where quite visible and Millerna realized something that the rest of the group had not.   
  
"Oh my," Milerna whispered. She looked at Hitomi and then back at Julian. "Is he….."   
  
Hitomi smiled weakly. "He's not my brother…..or my cousin. Julian is my son," she said, blushing slightly.   
  
"WHAT," everyone exclaimed simultaneously.   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
~The End~   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
Just kidding. Here's the rest…..:-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
-   
  
Chid still didn't quite understand what was going on. He walked next to Hitomi and pulled off the knitted hat on Julian's head. "His hair," he began. "It's silver."   
  
"You're right," Van said, inspecting Julian's silver hair.   
  
Hitomi turned a deeper shade of red.   
  
Millerna looked at Dilandau who seemed to be lost in thought. "Dilandau, what's wrong," she asked.   
  
Dilandau stayed quiet.   
  
Folken raised and eyebrow. "Hitomi, how old is your son," he asked.   
  
Hitomi began to get nervous as Van stared at her. She looked at Dilandau, who seemed to be thinking about something. "He's…..um, he's two years old," she mumbled..   
  
"Two years old," Van exclaimed. "Then that means you were pregnant while you were in Gaea…..or was if after you left?"   
  
'They need to know the truth….well, some of it,' Hitomi thought. "Around the time I left Gaea," she said meekly.   
  
"That's impossible," Dilandau muttered.   
  
Hitomi heard him. "How dare you say that," she yelled at him.   
  
"Who's the father," Van demanded.   
  
Folken looked at Dilandau and then at Julian. 'Please tell me I'm imagining the similarities,' he prayed silently.   
  
"Hitomi, I demand an answer," Van ordered.   
  
"Calm down, Van," Millerna pleaded.   
  
"She doesn't have to say if she doesn't want to," Dilandau said, quietly.   
  
"No one was talking to you, Dilandau," Van yelled at the general.   
  
"Forgive me, your majesty," Dilandau said, sarcastically.   
  
"That's it," Van shouted. "I'm going to kill you once and for all!"   
  
Dilandau just stood still as Van unsheathed his sword and charged at him.   
  
"Van STOP," Hitomi screamed. "You can't kill him!"   
  
Van turned his head, to have a good look at her face. "And why not," he spat.   
  
Hitomi looked down at her feet and Julian began to cry from all of the fighting. She grew startled and began to rock him. "Shh, stop crying," she said soothingly.   
  
"Hitomi, you haven't answered my question," Van said.   
  
"Van, don't pressure her," Folken told his younger brother.   
  
"It's all right Folken," Hitomi said, calmly. She walked next to Dilandau and took a deep breath. "You can't kill Dilandau because he is the father of my son."   
  
"What," Van cried out.   
  
"F-father," Dilandau stuttered.   
  
It took Hitomi all her courage to look up at him. "Yes," she whispered.   
  
Van gripped his sword tighter. 'How dare that arrogant ass touch MY Hitomi,' he thought angrily.   
  
Folken stood quietly, prepared to stop Van in case he tried to kill Dilandau. Millerna and Chid just stayed quiet. Chesta continued to stand silently by the doorway and tried his best not to laugh at Dilandau's shocked expression.   
  
Chid was the first to speak. "Congratulations, Lord Dilandau," he said, cheerfully. "You're a father!"   
  
Dilandau looked at his son. 'I'm a father,' he thought. 'Hitomi….what did I do to you? I was wrong…..WAITAMINUTE! I'm a father?!'   
  
Hitomi bit her lip. "I suppose you want to hold your son," she told Dilandau. Somehow she knew she would forgive him. She just needed more time. When he didn't reply she began to grow nervous. "Um, Dilandau?"   
  
A loud thud was heard in the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
To Be Continued…..   
  
For realz   
  
A/N: Remember, I want 8+ reviews or it will take me longer to write the next chapter. HAHAHA! Poor Dilly just found out he is a father!   



	8. The Unknown

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them.   
  
A/N: I'd like to thanks everyone who has reviewed my fic. *sniff* You guys are the best! *sniff* Especially you Dilandra! You rule! Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter!   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Eight: The Unknown   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Unnnghhhh…!"   
  
His mind is clear now. I'm glad…..   
  
"Huh? Who said that?!"   
  
~Don't worry. I'm not here to harm you.~   
  
"That's not what I asked…."   
  
~I know.~   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
~It's not important.~   
  
"Can you at least tell me your name?"   
  
~My name? I will remain nameless until the time comes for you to meet with me face to face.~   
  
"Oh, great. I'm jumping with joy."   
  
~Rules are rules and I can't tell you my name just yet.~   
  
"Fine, don't tell me your name. But will you tell me how the hell am I speaking to you in this dark place? Where the hell are we?!"   
  
~It's simple. We are in your mind.~   
  
"My mind?!"   
  
~Yes.~   
  
"That's impossible!"   
  
~Why do you say that?~   
  
"Well…..because it's just impossible for someone to be in my mind!"   
  
~Not if that someone else is communicating with you through telepathy.~   
  
"Huh?"   
  
~I'm speaking to you by using mental communication.~   
  
"Argh…..do you always invade people's minds this way? I bet you are reading all of my thoughts at this moment."   
  
~Dilandau, that's not fair.~   
  
"Sure it is. It's not everyday someone pops into my head--Hey! How do you know my name? Are you attacking my mind?!"   
  
~Everyone knows your name, Dilandau. You ARE the leader of the Dragonslayers.~   
  
"Still….."   
  
~Fine! I'm not invading your mind! Happy?~   
  
"Not really. So, what do you want?"   
  
~Nothing much. I'm just here to help you.~   
  
"I don't need your help."   
  
~But you haven't even heard me out!~   
  
"And I don't know who the hell you are! Now get out of my head!"   
  
~No.~   
  
"If I had the chance, I would hurt you!"   
  
~Very funny.~   
  
"I'm dead serious."   
  
~Which makes it funnier. You can't harm a being that is far from human…..~   
  
"What do you mean by that?"   
  
~Oh, nothing! Anyway, there is a child that needs to be protected from a very sinister and evil person……the mother is in danger as well.~   
  
"Then go help the kid and the mother. While you're at it, make sure you stay out of my head."   
  
~You are clueless, aren't you?~   
  
"……"   
  
~Does the name Vladimir ring a bell?~   
  
"Vladimir? That's the name of the guy Hitomi is running from!"   
  
~I'm glad you are becoming interested. Now you know who I'm referring to.~   
  
"Grrr….I'll kill that man before he touches MY family!"   
  
~Your family?~   
  
"Julian is my son! I just found out. I couldn't believe it, but I saw him with my own eyes…..He has my hair, but his eyes are emerald…..like his mother's."   
  
~I know.~   
  
"Don't say anything."   
  
~What do you mean?~   
  
"You're going to say something about the way he was conceived…..."   
  
~No, I'm not.~   
  
*Pause*   
  
~Hitomi will forgive you.~   
  
"How do you know? Have you invaded her mind, too?"   
  
~No!…..but I know in my heart that you wanted to hear that.~   
  
"Why are you doing this to me?"   
  
~Doing what?~   
  
"Your making me feel like the worst of scum…."   
  
~I'm sorry, Dilandau. It was not my intention.~   
  
"Forget about it. What can I do to protect Hitomi and my son?"   
  
~Vladimir can be very tricky. I suggest you keep them inside the castle walls at all times. And make sure they stay away from strangers.~   
  
"What? That's it?"   
  
~No. Like I said, Vladimir is tricky. At this very moment he is planning something sinister. However, I can't seem to sense him anywhere. He must be hiding his energy…...He uses powerful spells that make him unstoppable. Something like black magic.~   
  
"What the hell is he?!"   
  
~He's….a monster.~   
  
"Like that helps!"   
  
~Listen to me, Dilandau. He is not an enemy like the one's you have faced in the past. He's very powerful and will stop at nothing to accomplish his evil plans. There is a strong reason why he wants Hitomi and your son…..but his true motives are not clear.~   
  
"At least tell me why you think he want them!"   
  
~I can't…..~   
  
"Dammit! Do you enjoy torturing me?!"   
  
~Forgive me. Until I am resurrected, I can't tell you more than what you already know. For now, I'm only allowed to guide you.~   
  
"What do you mean resurrected? Are you……dead?"   
  
~Tee-hee! You can say that. My kind are not living beings like you and for that reason, I must be resurrected as a human so I can help you. However, it is only a temporarily process…..~   
  
"You mean to tell me that you can't tell me anything until you become human?"   
  
~Actually, I'll be part human. I will still be able to transform into my true self when necessary.~   
  
"And this will happen….."   
  
~Tomorrow……at midnight.~   
  
"That long?!"   
  
~Hey, it's not easy to turn me into a human. It takes about a day to complete the process.~   
  
"But what if Vladimir attacks tomorrow?! I still don't know much about him! How can I fight a man that uses magic?!"   
  
~He won't attack.~   
  
"But….."   
  
~He personally won't attack, but he will send some of his men to the castle. He will study your strengths and weaknesses before he decides to capture Hitomi and your son. But knowing him, he will wait until after I arrive…..~   
  
"Why would he wait for you? What if you're wrong?"   
  
~I can't tell you. Dilandau……please, trust me.~   
  
"I don't know….."   
  
~Listen, Dilandau. I will talk to you when something comes up. I'll try to help you the best I can. I won't leave you in the dark…..I promise.~   
  
"I guess….."   
  
*sigh* ~I have to go now. You're due to wake up any minute now.~   
  
"What? Am I sleeping?"   
  
~Sort of……Don't you remember fainting?~   
  
"I didn't faint!"   
  
~Yes, you did! You passed out a few seconds after Hitomi said you were a father!~   
  
"Then why does it feel like I been sleeping for a long time if I only passed out. Doesn't that last only a few seconds or something?"   
  
~Well, um…..I sort of messed with fate.~   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
~Oh, nothing much. Actually, you were suppose to have passed out for a few seconds and then wake up. But I didn't want to wait until nighttime to speak to you…..and I sort of added a little something.~   
  
"I don't like the sound of this….."   
  
~Tee-hee….it wasn't that bad. I just made you fall down and hit your head on a nearby chair.~   
  
"You made me hit my head!"   
  
~Oh, don't worry. The only thing that changed was that you grew unconscious for a longer time…..~   
  
"Damn you, Unknown."   
  
~Huh? What's 'unknown'?   
  
"You."   
  
~Me?!~   
  
"Well, you won't tell me your name. So, I decided to come up with one. You're too annoying to be an angel and you said you weren't human. So, I guess I'll just call you 'The Unknown'. And by the sound of your voice, I presume you're a woman."   
  
~Very funny.~   
  
"I'm not laughing."   
  
~Forget it. You'll be waking up soon anyway.~   
  
"Great."   
  
~Dilandau…..~   
  
"What is it?"   
  
~Good luck.~   
  
"Huh?"   
  
~You'll see when you wake up. I'll talk to you soon…...~   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Was it a……dream?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Dilandau slowly began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry at first, but it soon got better. He felt tired and sore, but what really annoyed him was the pain on his head. He placed his hand on the side of his head. His hand touched something that felt like cloth wrapped around his head, covering the injury he had.   
  
So, it wasn't a dream. It was real.   
  
'Stupid, woman,' he cursed mentally, remembering what the Unknown had told him. 'I'll get her for this…..it doesn't feel like a small hit on the head.'   
  
He looked at his surroundings and realized he was in a room. He placed himself in a sitting position on the bed he had been lying on. He began to recognize where he was at. 'This is the room that Folken had told me to sleep in during my stay in the castle….,' he thought.   
  
He saw his bags on the floor and his sword on the round table.   
  
"Your finally awake," a woman's voice rang in his ears.   
  
Dilandau felt a lump on his throat. He managed to get off the bed. He looked at the figure sitting by the table. He was a bit surprised since he hadn't notice that someone else was in the room. He hadn't expected HER……   
  
"Hitomi," he whispered.   
  
Hitomi stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "You hit your head pretty hard," she said, quietly.   
  
"Oh," he replied. He took a step forward but a groan escaped his lips. He shook his head and stumbled a bit. He felt warm arms around his waist. He looked down and saw Hitomi keeping him from falling. She looked up and their faces were mere inches away.   
  
"My angel," he murmured.   
  
Hitomi felt lost in his beautiful crimson eyes. Part of her wanted to be like this forever. To stay in his arms and never let go. Then she remembered what he did to her. That part of her wanted to push him off and run away.   
  
But time froze.   
  
Both of them continued to gaze into each other's eyes and forgetting the past. After a few more seconds, they both instinctively began to move their faces closer to meet with a kiss.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
To Be Continued……   
  
Author's Note: *dodges tomatoes and all kinds of stuff thrown at her* Ok…..so this chapter was mainly dialogue between Dilandau and the 'Unknown'. Don't worry, I'll unmask her soon enough. And she's not a character I made up either. Can anyone guess who it is? (Not like I gave any hints but still…...) I know the ending was kinda confusing and mushy. The next chapter will explain why Hitomi is in the room and how hard Dilandau hit his head 'cause we all know that 'Unknown' didn't tell him the whole truth. And will Hitomi and Dilly kiss? I won't say. Y'all know the drill. Read and Review.   



	9. Forgiven?

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them.   
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this fic. Even after FF.Net was up again, I had problems with my computer. I was going to post the fic on Saturday night, but I was so sad about the death of Aaliyah. *sniff* I really liked her music.... But enough of my personal feelings. This is the chapter you all been waiting for. Will Dilandau and Hitomi kiss? I won't say. Read for yourselves. Anyway, I know that Dilandau is out of character, but this is an AU based fic. But don't worry, I have a surprise for all of you in the upcoming chapters. I can't say anything or it will spoil the story. Well, on to the fic!   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Forgiven?   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Their lips were millimeters away when Hitomi mentally scolded herself. 'Don't do it, Hitomi!'   
  
Another voice came. 'He hurt you!'   
  
'But….'   
  
Hitomi was caught off guard as Dilandau captured her mouth with his. By pure instinct she closed her eyes. She slipped her arms around his neck and started running her fingers through his silver hair.   
  
Dilandau placed his hands on the small of her back and pressed her body closer to him.   
  
'She's not….afraid,' he noticed, as they continued their earth shattering kiss.   
  
He had waited for three years and his goddess has finally returned to him. Dilandau had never been happier.   
  
When they finally pulled away, crimson eyes met emerald one's.   
  
Dilandau stroked Hitomi's cheek. "Hitomi, I….," he began.   
  
His sentence was cut off when she claimed his lips once again. Their kiss was heated and passionate like the last one. Seconds flew into minutes as they kissed until they were left breathless.   
  
They eventually parted and gasped for breath.   
  
Hitomi rested her head on his chest. "I missed you so much, Dilandau," she whispered.   
  
"I missed you too. More than you can ever imagine….I just wished, I had not hurt you," he replied, sadly.   
  
Sighing, Hitomi reached out for his hands and held them close to her heart. She closed her eyes. "I wanted to hate you," she began. "I was so angry at you. I didn't ever want to see you again. I left Gaea hoping to never return." She paused. "I didn't even say goodbye to anyone. I just wanted to leave."   
  
Dilandau was about to say something but she placed a finger on his lips to silence him.   
  
"Don't say anything. Hear me out first," she said, looking into his eyes. She searched his eyes for a response. When she saw what she was looking for, she continued. "When I returned to my world, I pretended nothing had happened. Every morning I would wake up pretending that Gaea was just a dream….that YOU were just part of a terrible dream."   
  
Dilandau lowered his head.   
  
Hitomi sighed. "When I found out I was pregnant, I was scared. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I was eighteen years old and a freshman in college. I wasn't ready to become a mother." Pain flashed in her eyes and she added, "It even came across my mind to get rid of the baby."   
  
Dilandau winced.   
  
Hitomi continued, "But quickly realized that it wasn't the baby's fault. Dilandau, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that I love with all my heart. From the day he was born….no, from the day I found out I was pregnant, even with all of my doubts, I already loved him. Julian is my life. He is what I live for."   
  
She smiled. "Strangely enough, without trying, Julian helped me learn to forgive. The hate I had for you….it didn't last long. I don't think I ever hated you. Even if I forced myself to believe it sometimes….but I I realized that it was only disappointment."   
  
Dilandau squeezed his eyes shut. "Hitomi…."   
  
Tears spilled out of Hitomi's eyes. "Dilandau, I forgive you," she whispered. "Our son and I….we forgive you!"   
  
Dilandau wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain," he said, shakily. "I don't deserve your forgiveness!"   
  
"Don't say that, Dilandau! I forgive you," she said softly. "Lets put everything in the past."   
  
"I love you, Hitomi," Dilandau said. "You don't know how happy I am. I feel so….complete."   
  
Hitomi kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad," she whispered.   
  
A strange look came over Dilandau's face.   
  
Hitomi's wondered what was going through his mind. She squealed when she felt herself being lifted into the air. Dilandau twirled with her in his arms.   
  
"I have a son," he exclaimed.   
  
"WE have a son," Hitomi corrected him.   
  
He paused. "A little you and me?"   
  
Hitomi nodded.   
  
"I have a son….," Dilandau said, thoughtfully. He bent down and kissed Hitomi. "A son!"   
  
Hitomi nodded again.   
  
The excitement began to make Dilandau's head hurt. He let go of Hitomi and stumbled to a nearby chair. He sat on it.   
  
"Dilandau, are you all right," Hitomi asked, concerned.   
  
He nodded. "I'm fine," he replied.   
  
Hitomi studied him. "Are you sure? I mean, you hit your head pretty hard," she said.   
  
He groaned. "How embarrassing." 'I'm going to kill you, Unknown!' he thought, angrily.   
  
"I still don't know where that chair you hit your head on came from. It just seemed to have come out of nowhere," she said. "But I guess I really wasn't paying attention."   
  
"Probably," Dilandau muttered. He paused. "Where is our son?"   
  
Hitomi smiled. "He's with Chesta."   
  
"May I see him? I mean, my son…."   
  
"Yes, you may. But that won't happen until morning," Hitomi replied.   
  
"But you just said he's with Chesta….," he began.   
  
"You've been out of it for a while. It's past midnight and Julian has been asleep for a while. I asked Chesta to watch over him while I stayed with you," she said.   
  
"Oh," was all Dilandau said. He really wanted to see his son, but he didn't want to disturb his slumber.   
  
Hitomi sat on a chair next to him. They sat silently for a few minutes.   
  
He spoke first. "He has your eyes. Beautiful, emerald eyes….".   
  
"Yes, he does," she replied. She smiled. "However, he looks more like you. He even has your hair."   
  
Dilandau sighed. "I just hope he never makes the same mistakes like I did. I don't want him to be like me….I want him to be like YOU."   
  
Hitomi stayed quiet.   
  
Dilandau rubbed his head. "How did everyone take the news?"   
  
"They took it pretty well," she replied.   
  
"What do you mean? I thought they would hate me for what I did…."   
  
"I….I didn't tell them everything. I left out some parts."   
  
"Oh," Dilandau replied. "So, how did Van react? You know, about Julian…."   
  
"He's a bit upset," she said, sadly. "He's angry at me for not telling him…." She sighed. "Dilandau, I don't want to talk about that right now. Why don't you go back to bed and we'll continue our conversation tomorrow. You'll see Julian by then."   
  
Hitomi stood up from her chair and Dilandau did the same. They walked towards the door.   
  
"I'll see you in the morning," Hitomi said as she turned the door knob.   
  
"Very well," Dilandau replied. He didn't want Hitomi to leave, but she did looked a bit tired.   
  
As Hitomi opened the door, she thought back on the passionate kiss they had earlier.   
  
She wanted to kiss him again.   
  
She left the door halfway opened and turned around. She gave a surprised Dilandau a quick peck on the lips.   
  
"Goodnight, Dilandau," she said, blushing furiously.   
  
Stunned, Dilandau replied, "Goodnight." He then reached out and stroked her hair. "I love you."   
  
Hitomi nodded and exited the room.   
  
Dilandau closed the door, but after a few seconds realization hit him. He quickly scolded himself. 'Idiot," he thought. 'I should have asked her which room she was staying in.'   
  
He re-opened the door to go ask her but when he entered the hallway she was nowhere in sight. There were many doors and he wasn't about to go knocking on every single one of them. He gave a frustrated sigh and closed his bedroom door.   
  
He went back to his bed and laid down. He stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. When he finally began to go to sleep, he only thought of only one thing….   
  
Himself, Hitomi and their son Julian living as one happy family.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Van."   
  
The ruby eyed king stirred in his sleep.   
  
"Van…."   
  
The voice continued to call him. He opened his eyes and stared into darkness. The only light in his room was the dim moonlight coming through the window.   
  
"Who is it," he asked in a mere whisper.   
  
"A friend," the mysterious voice hissed.   
  
Van felt the hairs of his neck stand up. The voice sounded close to him; yet no one was in sight. He reached for his sword and quickly got out of bed. He stood in a fighting position.   
  
"Show yourself," he demanded.   
  
"Do not fear me," the voice continued.   
  
Van looked around his room. He still did not see anyone.   
  
"What kind of joke is this," he growled. "Show yourself or be exterminated!"   
  
"Ah….but I'm not the one you want to kill," the voice replied.   
  
"Van gripped his sword tighter. "I do not understand what you mean," he said, angrily.   
  
"The man who took YOUR woman! HE is the one you want to kill! Van Fanel, King of ALL Fanelia, I can help you get revenge on the man who took away the purity of your beloved."   
  
Van looked around dumbfounded. "I-I don't understand….," he began.   
  
"I'll help you get your beloved back. SHE can still be yours!"   
  
"But she loves…."   
  
"YOU," the voice exclaimed. "She's only with HIM because she gave birth to HIS child! Trust me. Once HE is out of the way….SHE will be all yours. No one will interfere!"   
  
Van dropped his sword and grabbed his head. "No! You are lying! You only want me to kill HIM! SHE will hate me!"   
  
"Nonsense! I say the truth. Your destiny is to be with HER!"   
  
"My destiny….," Van whispered.   
  
"Yes. SHE is your destiny, Van! Believe me, I know!"   
  
Van felt his hands begin to tremble. He didn't understand if it was out of fear or excitement. He fell to his bed and stared at his trembling hands. "How do I know you are not lying," he asked quietly.   
  
"Because I am a friend," the voice answered. "Now sleep. You have a long day tomorrow…."   
  
The ruby eyed king finally looked at a corner of his room and noticed a tall figure hidden in the shadows. He wanted to say something, but he felt tired of all the sudden. His vision began to get blurry and he soon felt the back of his head hit the pillow. As he closed his eyes, he saw a glint of crimson hair as the figure shifted in the corner where the moonlight struck a bit.   
  
After a few seconds, the figure walked to the bed where the young king had just fallen asleep. He looked down at the floor were Van had dropped his sword. He picked it up and placed it carefully on the shelf next to the bed.   
  
"Foolish man," the figure murmured.   
  
He backed away and a smile crept on his face.   
  
"This will be fun," he said, eyeing the sword on the shelf. "You will kill Dilandau for me. Then Hitomi and the brat will be at my grasp!"   
  
Vladimir laughed before teleporting out of the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
To Be Continued….   
  
For those of you who think Vladimir is scared to kill Dilandau himself….think again. After reading the next few chapters you're going to want to kill Vladimir yourselves. Anyway, PLEASE read and review!!! The more reviews I see the sooner I will post the next chapter. Thanks for reading!   
  



	10. The Attack

Disclaimer: Dammit, I don't own them.   
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I had already finished the chapter but my hard drive got screwed up and I had to reformat everything. (I also couldn't load up my story on FF.Net for some reason.) Anyway, I have, um…had this removable hard drive with Win2K and NT Workstation that I use for school. I normally use Win2K and save all my files. But when one of my teachers told us to install Linux, he forgot to mention that it would screw up Win2K and NT! That b*stard! I had used my computer at home to re-write the chapter. AND I tried real hard to re-write the chapter as best as I could. The old chapter was 16 pages long with lots of detail. This one is 11 pages. It's so sloppy! I haven't even checked it for spelling mistakes! Morning quickly changes into night in this story! ARGH! The other one was beautiful!!! Oh well, all you peeps will survive.   
  
Um…I guess I'll answer some questions and comments. Dilandra, we all know Dilly will burn down the Christmas tree in his dream. Lighting Wolf….@_@ I'm not sure about the lemon, but I'll think about it. Dragon Slayer_Stefany…so the thought of Van and Millerna makes you shudder? Wait 'til you read this chapter…:- attitudetwins…we already know Dil is out of character but the next chapter will have a few surprises. Um, I better keep quiet. KodoraHiryuu kodora….it's too late for me to change my mind about THAT coupling. Uh, YOU know who I'm referring too. And try not to be too obsessing over Van…you could end up hurting yourself …or others. ^_^;;   
  
One more thing, this story is an AU. That's why some of the characters are OOC. :-P   
  
Seasons of Loneliness  
By Blue Shakira  
  
  
Chapter Ten: The Attack   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
+Next Morning…+   
  
Dilandau had woken up early despite the small headaches. He was eager to meet his son and nothing would stop him. To his surprise, Chesta was already outside his door waiting to escort him to the room where Hitomi and Julian stayed during the night.   
  
When he entered the room, he stood dumbfounded as he stared at the two year old boy in front of him. He looked up at Hitomi and she gave him a reassuring look. He took a few steps forward and reached out for Julian.   
  
He didn't think until he noticed the heaviness in his arms. It took him a few seconds to realize he was already holding Julian.   
  
Hitomi brushed a few strands of hair away from Julian's eyes. "Not too tight," she whispered to Dilandau.   
  
Dilandau loosened his grip. He stared down at his son and new feelings began to pour into him.   
  
'So, this is how it feels to be a father,' Dilandau thought to himself.   
  
~*~*~*With Vladimir*~*~*~  
  
  
Vladimir stood up from his throne.   
  
A young woman, with a crooked nose and dark shoulder length hair came out of the shadows. "What is it," she asked.   
  
Vladimir ignored her and a window with an image appeared in front of him. Three figures came into view. The figure of one particular young man caught his attention.   
  
Vladimir narrowed his eyes. "Stupid, boy," he snarled. "How dare HE try to come and interfere with my plans!"   
  
"Vladimir…," the woman began.   
  
"Silence," Vladimir bellowed. "This is all YOUR fault!" (AN: I'll explain this in the next chapter.)   
  
In anger he slapped her across the face.   
  
"Forgive me," she whispered, holding back tears.   
  
"Hn," the red-haired man crossed his arms. "The only reason you're still alive is because you ARE my worthless sister."   
  
The woman looked down at the floor in shame.   
  
Vladimir looked away in disgust. "Get my men, ready," he hissed. "It looks like we will have to kidnap Hitomi and the brat before that stupid guardian comes back as a human. Then I will make sure that stupid boy never interferes with my plans!"   
  
The woman nodded and backed away. Before she left Vladmir spoke.   
  
"And Delaram," he said, calmly. "You WILL always refer me as master. Understood?"   
  
Delaram bowed her head. "Yes….master," she replied, quietly before exiting the room.   
  
Vladimir sat back on his throne. "I'll make sure that annoying boy dies," he growled. "But first, I'll have to make sure my puppet is prepared…."   
  
~*~*~*Fanelia*~*~*~  
  
  
'Kill him.'   
  
Van grabbed his head and leaned against the wall. "Not again," he hissed. "Leave me alone!"   
  
'Kill him.'   
  
The voice that had been haunting him since last night continued to torment him. Van slumped on the ground and began to shake. Millerna was walking in the same hallway when she noticed him drop to the ground.   
  
"Van," she cried out and ran to him. She bent down to make sure he was fine. "What happened Van? Why are you shaking?"   
  
The ruby eyed king looked up to level his face with hers. "I'm…," he began. He shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled. "I didn't get enough sleep. That is all."   
  
Millerna looked at him with concern. "Are you sure that's the problem," she said. "I'm worried about you, Van. I mean, Hitomi and Dilandau…."   
  
Van furiously stood up, making Millerna stumble back. "Mind your business," he snapped. "I didn't ask for your pity."   
  
Millerna bit her lip. 'Why do I even bother,' she wondered, sadly. She felt her eyes swell up and she turned away from him before her tears began to spill.   
  
Van noticed her saddened expression. "Millerna, I'm sorry….,he said, remorsefully.   
  
"Don't worry….I understand," she said, closing her eyes. A few seconds passed when she felt a hand brush gently against her cheek. Her eyes snapped opened. She felt her cheeks flush as Van continued wiping her tears.   
  
"I'm sorry for making you cry. Please, don't cry anymore," Van said, gently. "And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I just need some time to think."   
  
Without thinking, Millerna grabbed his hand and held it with hers. "Van, I want you to think about something else too," she said, quickly.   
  
Van gave her a confused look. "Is something wrong," he asked.   
  
Millerna shook her head. She closed her eyes and started to move in toward his lips.   
  
Van didn't know what was happening until he felt her lips touch his. It was a simple kiss, nothing passionate. Yet, he felt a tingle when their lips met and goose bumps ran all over his body. He wanted to explore these strange emotions that ran through his body. His hands fell to her waist as he deepened the kiss. (A/N: *get's chased by Kodora and Stefany with swords in hand* O.o;;)   
  
Millerna was brought back to reality when she realized that her simple kissed had turned into a fiery one. 'What am I doing,' her mind screamed. She broke away from their kiss and took a few steps away from Van. "I'm sorry," she whispered close to tears.   
  
"Millerna….," Van began.   
  
"I-I didn't meant to….," she stammered. She quickly turned and cried out, "Forgive me!"   
  
Van tried to stop her but she ran off hastily. Sighing he pressed his back on the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. His lips still tingled from the kiss. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He had actually enjoyed the kiss, even if it was cut short. But he still was confused on why Millerna kissed him.   
  
'Not that she was bad looking,' Van thought. 'She's pretty attractive. I mean, she has nice long golden hair and blue-gray eyes. Her lips always seemed soft…'   
  
Van mentally slapped himself. 'Where did that come from,' he wondered.   
  
Would he feel this exact same feeling if he were to kiss Hitomi?   
  
Hitomi!   
  
For a moment, he had forgotten about her! But…why?   
  
'Kill him! Kill Dilandau!'   
  
"Not again," Van groaned. The voice had returned.   
  
'Hitomi will be yours….'   
  
He saw a vision of Hitomi in his mind. She seemed to be smiling at him.   
  
"Hitomi," he murmured. For a moment Hitomi's face vanished and Millerna's tear stricken face appeared. The visions faded when the voice spoke again.   
  
'Kill him."   
  
He shook his head furiously. "Be quiet," he hissed.   
  
'Kill him…'   
  
Van hit the wall with his fist, ignoring the pain inflicted on his hand.   
  
He didn't even notice three mysterious figures watching him.   
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Julian laughed as he pulled Dilandau's bangs.   
  
"Ow," Dilandau muttered, stupidly. "I've only been with him for a few hours and he's already abusing me!"   
  
Hitomi giggled when she noticed the silver-haired generals 'I'm not enjoying this look'. "You better not slap him," she scolded, playfully.   
  
"The only one getting slap will be Chesta if he doesn't turn around and mind his business," Dilandau glared daggers at the blond man standing at the doorway.   
  
"Forgive me," Chesta mumbled and quickly turned away.   
  
Hitomi shook her head. "You will never change," she said.   
  
"Maybe….but even time can help a person change," Dilandau said, softly.   
  
Hitomi gave him a questioning look. Before she could say anything Dilandau held Julian in front of him and made a disgusted face.   
  
"Yuck! What's that smell," he exclaimed.   
  
"Oh no," Hitomi said, quickly and took Julian in her arms.   
  
"Why does he smell that way," Dilandau asked.   
  
"Boo-boo," Julian said.   
  
"He needs a diaper change," she replied.   
  
Dilandau made another face. "Doesn't he know how to use the toilet," he asked.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Hitomi grabbed a diaper out of her blue bag. "He's only two years old, Dilandau," she told him.   
  
Dilandau studied the object in Hitomi's hand. "What is that," he asked.   
  
"It's a disposable diaper. It's to change Julian….," she paused noticing Dilandau's confusion. She placed Julian on the bed and turned around. "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"   
  
Dilandau shook his head.   
  
Hitomi pulled out the baby wipes. "I'll teach you," she said, handing Dilandau the diaper and baby wipes.   
  
"What are you doing," Dilandau asked, almost shocked.   
  
"I'm going to teach you the miracles of being a parent," Hitomi said, smiling. She bent down a gave Julian a kiss on the cheek. "We'll start with the basics. Before you change his diapers, we first have to…."   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
Unknown to them, Chesta was trying his hardest to keep from laughing.   
  
~*~*~*Nightfall*~*~*~  
  
  
Folken was worried. Something was wrong with Van. When he had returned from a small trip to the market the maids told him that Van had locked himself in his room since the morning and hasn't gotten out.   
  
'Maybe this Hitomi and Dilandau situation really affected him,' he thought. He shook the thought away. 'No, it has to be something else.'   
  
He remembered seeing Van in the morning. He seemed to be ok, but something was troubling him. He had heard Van mumble something about killing Dilandau and telling someone to leave him alone. At first he took it as a joke. Van and Dilandau have been arguing or trying to kill each other for years. But the way he said it was as is someone was whispering things into his head.   
  
Folken crossed his arms.   
  
Something was definitely wrong.   
  
"Folken," a voice called.   
  
He looked up to see Chesta and Hitomi with Julian in her arms walking towards him. Chesta saluted and Folken nodded in approval.   
  
"Hitomi," Folken smiled. "How are you?"   
  
"I'm doing fine," she answered. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day."   
  
"I went to the market early in the morning," Folken said.   
  
"Did Van go with you," Hitomi asked. "I haven't seen him today."   
  
Folken shook his head. "No," he replied. "My brother has been in the castle all day. He just hasn't left his room since the morning…."   
  
"Oh," Hitomi whispered.   
  
"Don't worry, Hitomi. My brother will soon enough understand that you only love him as a friend," Folken said, resting a hand on her shoulder. (A/N: Folken doesn't have his metal claw in this story.)   
  
Hitomi's lips quivered. "I can't help but feel guilty," she admitted. "It pains me to see him suffering."   
  
"Your heart knows best," Folken said, smoothly. He patted Julian on the head. "By the way, where is Dilandau?"   
  
Hitomi sighed, "He went to make sure the Dragonslayers were keeping good eye on the castle. He made Chesta escort me everywhere I go."   
  
Chesta spoke up. "I really don't mind, Lady Hitomi," he said.   
  
Hitomi smiled, "Same here. Especially since Julian enjoys your company. You're so good with children. You should get married and become a father."   
  
Chesta blushed. "I-I'll wait," he stammered.   
  
Hitomi was about to reply, but she felt dizzy all of the sudden.   
  
"Hitomi," Folken exclaimed and reached out to stop her from falling.   
  
Chesta took Julian from her arms and held the boy. "Lady Hitomi, are you all right," he asked worried.   
  
Hitomi closed her eyes unable to reply. She began to see strange visions of Van and Dilandau. 'Oh no,' her mind screamed. Her body shook with fear when she realized that Van had killed Dilandau somehow. She notice how emotionless his eyes were, almost as if he were being controlled. As soon as Dilandau fell to the floor a tall man appeared behind Van and a sword penetrated through his chest. Hitomi's eyes flew opened as she recognized the man. It was Vladimir.   
  
"No," Hitomi gasped. She freed herself from Folken's grip and pushed him away.   
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong," Folken asked, alarmed.   
  
She shook her head. "Chesta please take care of my son. There is something must do before it's too late," she said, quickly.   
  
"But…," Chesta began.   
  
Hitomi ignored him and ran off.   
  
"Stay here and take care of Julian," Folken said, looking distressed. "I will follow her."   
  
"Yes, sir," Chesta replied, shakily. He just stood there holding Julian as Folken ran after Hitomi.   
  
"Mommy," Julian whimpered.   
  
"Shh," Chesta said, soothingly. "She'll be back."   
  
He bit his lip. 'I better find Lord Dilandau,' he thought walking off.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Three figures hid silently behind a window. They heard and saw everything.   
  
One of the figures stood up when Chesta walked out of sight.   
  
"It's time," the man whispered.   
  
Another figure, obviously female spoke up. "Are you sure?"   
  
The first figure didn't respond.   
  
The third figure spoke up. "You should get going then," he said. "Um…is Vladimir nearby?"   
  
"Hn." The first figure walked off. "Go back to the camp. I'll meet you guys when I'm done."   
  
"Are you sure you don't need our help," the third figure spoke.   
  
"Yes," he responded and walked out of sight.   
  
"Goodluck," the female figure whispered.   
  
~*~*~*The Garden*~*~*~  
  
  
"Stupid Fanelian guards," Dilandau muttered. He ran his hand through his silver hair. He had just finished yelling at some of the castle guards for sleeping on duty. He snorted. He was going to talk to Van about how his men slack off.   
  
He then smirked. 'I'll prove to him that my Dragonslayer's are better than his warriors.'   
  
~Always so arrogant. Am I right, Dilandau?~   
  
"Who said that," Dilandau exclaimed. He looked around and saw nothing but a pathway and a garden full of flowers.   
  
~You have forgotten me already?~   
  
Dilandau closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice inside his head. "Unknown," he murmured. "I was hoping it was only a dream, but I guess you were real after all."   
  
~What is that suppose to mean?~   
  
"Hn," Dilandau replied.   
  
~You're mean….but I don't have time to worry about that. Dilandau, something has happened. Something that will change fate.~   
  
"What? You're not coming? I was hoping…"   
  
~This is not the time to joke around. I'm serious!~   
  
Dilandau noted the seriousness of Unknown's voice. "What is it?"   
  
~Vladimir will attack sooner than I thought. He's already on his way….he might even be there already.~   
  
"What!? You said he would not attack until you arrived!"   
  
~I was wrong! I'm sorry!~   
  
"Well, it's a little too late for that!"   
  
~You're right. However, so much has changed. Fate has been altered due to the arrivals of Vladimir and Jak. Damn that Vladimir. This is all his fault, if only he hadn't gotten his hand on the stone…~   
  
"Jak? Stone? You're losing me here! Explain to me what the hell you are rambling about!"   
  
~You'll find out soon enough. Dilandau, I'm going to have to speed up my reincarnation process. However, I won't be at full strength…~   
  
"Do whatever you like. I'm going to protect my family!"   
  
~Listen Dilandau, it won't be easy to defeat Vladimir if you are to face him now. Wait for Jak to arrive, he will know what to do!~   
  
"I'm not going to wait for some guy I don't know! Now get out of my head!"   
  
~Dilandau, you don't understand. Jak is from…Oh no!…~   
  
"Where'd you go," Dilandau exclaimed as Unknown's voice faded away.   
  
Crack!   
  
Dilandau turned around when he heard someone walking towards him. It was a tall man that stopped a few feet from him.   
  
"Dilandau," the man hissed.   
  
Dilandau narrowed his eyes. "Van," he said, bitterly.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Hitomi stopped when she reached her destination. She raised her hand and started banging on the door.   
  
Folken caught up with her. "Hitomi," he said, out of breath. "What's…going…on?!"   
  
Hitomi continued banging on the door. "I saw a vision," she cried. "It was horrible!"   
  
"A vision? What was it about?"   
  
"It was so horrible Folken. Vladimir is a monster," Hitomi continued to cry out.   
  
"What is going on," Millerna demanded walking up to them. She looked at Hitomi. "And why are you banging on Van's door?!"   
  
"I had a vision! Vladimir seemed to have some control over Van! He made him kill Dilandau.," Hitomi told them. "But then Vladimir will kill Van! I saw it all in my vision!"   
  
"What," Millerna said, horrified..   
  
Folken just stood there thinking.   
  
"Van open up," Hitomi shouted. "Why doesn't he open the door!?"   
  
"Maybe he's sleeping," Folken suggested.   
  
"No. He's not in there," Millerna said, shakily. "He passed me in the hall a few minutes ago."   
  
Hitomi turned to face Millerna. "Where was he headed," she asked.   
  
"I don't know exactly but he seemed to be heading towards the garden," Millerna said. She noticed Hitomi running off. "Where are you going?!"   
  
"I'm going to look for him in the garden," Hitomi cried.   
  
"I'm going with you," Millerna yelped.   
  
Folken groaned, "Not again!"   
  
He ran after the two women.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Van pulled out his sword. "Prepare to die by my hands, Dilandau," he hissed   
  
"Oh yeah?" Dilandau smirked and unsheathed his sword. "Let's see you try."   
  
"So be it," Van said in a monotone voice.   
  
-  
-  
  
  
Vladimir floated in mid air unnoticed by anyone. He looked down at the fight between Van and Dilandau.   
  
He stroked his chin. "Attack," he murmured.   
  
-  
-  
  
  
"DIE," Van gave out a cry of war.   
  
Dilandau managed to dodge the attack. "Ha," he taunted. "Is that the best you can do?"   
  
The young king ignored him and continued his attack.   
  
'He's good,' Dilandau thought as their swords clashed.   
  
Van quickly moved to one side and aimed his sword on Dilandau arm.   
  
"Shit," Dilandau howled. He pulled back before the sword could make contact with his arms.   
  
Van jumped a few feet back. "Hitomi is mine," he yelled.   
  
"No way," Dilandau growled.   
  
"I will kill you and then Hitomi will be ALL mine," Van smirked.   
  
"Over my dead body," Dilandau seethed.   
  
"So be it."   
  
-  
-  
  
  
Vladimir sighed.   
  
This fight needed to finish soon. He did not want to waste any time. He closed his eyes as he transferred enough power for Van to kill Dilandau.   
  
This would be the final step.   
  
-  
-  
  
  
*Finish him!*   
  
Van dropped his sword when he heard the voice in his head.   
  
"What are you doing," Dilandau shouted, half confused.   
  
Van looked at him with a blank expression. "Prepare to die," he said in the same monotone voice as before.   
  
"Shit," Dilandau said, angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you!? "   
  
Van raised his hands and a glow started to appear on his hands.   
  
"What the…," Dilandau began. He saw a ball of energy forming on Van's hands.   
  
'This is not good,' Dilandau thought. 'How the hell is Van doing that anyway?!'   
  
~It's all of Vladimir's doing.~   
  
"Unknown…"   
  
~Vladimir…controlling…mind…~   
  
"What's wrong?!"   
  
~….Dilandau….losing…connection…~   
  
"Damn! Don't go! Tell me what's going on!!!"   
  
"She can't tell you anything," a deep voice said. "I'll make sure she doesn't."   
  
Dilandau looked up and saw a tall man floating in mid air. "Who the hell are you," Dilandau demanded.   
  
The man smirked. "You already know who I am," he replied.   
  
Dilandau gritted his teeth. "Vladimir," he hissed. "I should kill you…"   
  
"You should be more worried about yourself. Look…the king of Fanelia is really to blow you into oblivion," the red haired man said.   
  
Dilandau took a glance at where Van was standing. The energy ball he created was huge!   
  
"This is your doing," the general accused.   
  
"I'm glad you noticed," Vladimir smirked. He rubbed his chin. "Well, it's time to bid you farewell general. Van…get ready."   
  
Van held his hands in front of him. The glowing ball was already filled with sparks of energy.   
  
"Coward," Dilandau hissed. "You can't finish a job yourself! Fight me, Vladimir!"   
  
Vladimir looked at him with a bored expression. "It would be too boring to kill you myself," he replied. "I find it amusing controlling people and making them to my bidding. All I have to do is sit back and enjoy myself. I would make Van kill you with his sword, but I want to try something new…and a bit more orderly. You should feel honored."   
  
"Yeah right," Dilandau muttered.   
  
Vladimir crossed his arms. "Time for you to die, Dilandau. And here I was worried that Jak would interfere," he chuckled. "Too bad you can't say goodbye to Hitomi. But don't worry, I'll personally tell her the news of your death…"   
  
Dilandau's eyes flickered with anger. "You will stay away from her and my son," he yelled.   
  
"Too late," Vladimir smiled evilly. He motioned to Van. "Kill him."   
  
Van did as he was told. With a yell, he released the energy ball and it aimed towards Dilandau.   
  
~*~*~   
  
Hitomi arrived at the garden followed by Millerna and Folken. She looked around frantically.   
  
"Where could he be," Hitomi said, desperately.   
  
"Let's split up," Millerna suggested. "The garden is pretty big…"   
  
A clash of metal was heard nearby.   
  
Folken turned to the direction of the noise. "No one should be practicing this late," he said in a low voice.   
  
"What if…," Hitomi cried out, unable to finish her sentence.   
  
This time it was Millerna who ran.   
  
"Millerna," Hitomi called after her. She looked at Folken and he nodded.   
  
"Lets go," he said.   
  
Millerna arrived at the scene where she saw Van holding his hands in front of him with a strange glow around them. She noticed Dilandau a few feet in front of Van and a strange man floating in mid air.   
  
Hitomi and Folken arrived and stood next to Millerna, confused. Hitomi quickly recognized Vladimir.   
  
At this time, Vladimir's lips moved. "Kill him."   
  
The trio stood stunned as Van released and energy ball towards Dilandau. He didn't have a chance.   
  
Hitomi was the first to realize what was happening. "NOOO," she screamed.   
  
When the energy ball hit, a flash of bright light illuminated the surrounded area.   
  
Hitomi covered her teary eyes.   
  
-  
-  
  
  
~Fate has been altered.~   
  
~The future we knew has changed.~   
  
~Just like the four seasons of the every year…things change…~   
  
But…   
  
~The future has collided with the past~   
  
~Is that a good thing?~   
  
-  
-  
  
  
When the light began to fade out everyone heard Vladimir's insane laughter.   
  
"Laugh all you want, Vladimir…but you have failed," a voice said, angrily.   
  
Vladimir stopped laughing and looked down. His eyebrows turned into a v-shape. "You," he leered.   
  
Hitomi blinked a few times before she could see clearly again. She trembled a bit and looked in the direction where Dilandau had been standing. Instead of seeing Dilandau dead, she saw a white clothed man standing a few feet in front of Dilandau, who seemed to have had been knocked off his feet. The man somehow had blocked the attack. His face was completely covered with a cloth. The only thing visible was his eyes, but even his eye color was unclear for the moment.   
  
Van took a few steps forward, his eyes turning back to their normal shade. "What…am I doing…here," he managed to utter before falling to the ground unconscious.   
  
"Van," Millerna cried, out and ran to him. Folken stayed where he was, but his fists tightened in anger.   
  
Vladimir leveled himself to the ground. "How did you arrive so quickly, boy," he growled.   
  
"I just couldn't allow you to come and kill…Dilandau," the white clothed man replied.   
  
"SHE helped you didn't she? That stupid guardian will pay for this," Vladimir sneered.   
  
"I think not, Vladimir. I was only doing what is right," a woman appeared next to the white clothed man. She had short pale blond hair and baby-blue eyes. She wore a silver robe and flowers adorned her hair.   
  
Dilandau looked up from where he was lying. "Unknown," he choked.   
  
'Unknown' looked down at Dilandau and smiled. "My name is Celena," she said, soflty. "And the man who saved your life is Jak."   
  
"But who will save, you. You seem weak…," Vladimir mocked. "You're not at full power."   
  
"That is none of your concern," Celena snapped.   
  
"Yet, you come and interfere with my plans whenever you feel like it," Vladimir asked, raising an eyebrow. "By the way, don't we have an old score to settle…?"   
  
Jak, pulled out his sword. "Is that a challenge," he growled.   
  
"Maybe, but I have another idea," Vladimir smirked. "Delaram!"   
  
"Delaram," Celena repeated, confused.   
  
Jak looked around.   
  
Hitomi saw a strange woman appear next to Dilandau. The woman threw some powder at him.   
  
"Dilandau," Hitomi yelled when he grew unconscious.   
  
Celena and Jak turned.   
  
"Too late," Delaram said picking up the general's limp body.   
  
"Let him go," Jak shouted.   
  
Delaram frowned and jumped into a small portal with Dilandau in hand. The portal closed as quickly as it opened.   
  
"No," Hitomi cried.   
  
"Fools," Vladimir said, elevating back into the air. "I was meaning to have my soldiers attack the castle, but I have other plans now."   
  
"Where have you taken, Dilandau," Hitomi shouted.   
  
"Get down here and fight," Jak said, shaking his fist angrily.   
  
The red-haired man narrowed his eyes. "I'll make you pay for this, boy," he said, angrily. "You can't stop me from changing the past…the future will bow to my feet. And don't worry, I'll return for the stupid brat...."   
  
"Not a chance," Jak yelled.   
  
"That's what you think," Vladimir said. A portal appeared behind him.   
  
"Stay and fight," Jak demanded.   
  
"I'd love to, but I have a guest waiting for me. The general and I are going to have a little talk…," Vladimir said, entering the portal. He looked at Folken and added, "By the way, give the king of Fanelia my regards."   
  
Folken frowned, "What…"   
  
Vladimir held his hand in front of him and sent a small energy blast towards Folken. It made contact and Folken was pushed a few feet back.   
  
"Folken," Hitomi screamed. She rushed to the fallen man.   
  
"See you around Lady Hitomi," Vladimir laughed and disappeared into the portal.   
  
"That monster," Hitomi cried.   
  
Celena fell to the ground. "Ugh," she groaned.   
  
"Celena," Jak said alarmed. He looked down at her and bowed his head. "I was weak wasn't I?"   
  
"Not at all," Celena whispered. "Don't worry little one. My transformation was not complete…my powers are not at full strength. I just need some…rest."   
  
She closed her eyes.   
  
At this point, the Dragonslayers and a few royal guards arrived at the scene.   
  
-  
-  
  
  
~There is still hope…~   
  
-  
-  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
To Be Conitnued   
  
A/N: Ok, I'll repeat myself again. This chapter was not the one I had originally written. *sob* Anyway, I'll try to explain things in the next chapter. I'll give more detail on Jak and the two other people with him. You'll understand why Vladimir slaps his sister, why Delaram took Dilandau…Aw, f*** it. If you have any questions write them down when you review. I'll try to answer them the best I can in the next chapter. Even if this chapter was a bit whacked…PLEASE REVIEW!!!   
  
Before I finish, I can't remember mentioning it, but Vladimir has magical powers. I'll explain why in the later chapters.   



	11. Uh...help?

Ok, I've been having a few things floating in my head for a while. If you have been reading my fic, you would have noticed that Allen and Merle haven't appeared anywhere in my fic. I have nothing against Merle, but I just don't wanna add her in my fic 'cause I see no purpose for her to be in it. As fo Allen, I'm debatting whether to put him in the fic or not. I think he would be an interesting addition but I'm not too sure since the fic is already halfway done. Please! I need your opinions! To add or not to add Allen...that is my question. Feel free to add any comments.   
  
Oh, one more thing. I'm no Picasso, but I drew a sketch of Dil and Hitomi together. I warn you, it's kinda strangely drawn. I can't draw anime to well...-_-;; Anyway, go here to view it--- http://www.geocities.com/blueshakira   
  
Hopefully by the next update, I'll post up a sketch of Vladimir. Don't get to thrilled about color. I only have a set of color pencils and I can't find them....  
  
--BlueShakira  



End file.
